


The Prince and the Guide

by ThatEreriGirl



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Character Development, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Eren is a guide, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humor, I'm evil, Levi is a prince, Levi is to be married Petra, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Or am I, Prince Levi - Freeform, Violence, War, but loves Eren, ereri, flustered Eren, hahaha, kingdom wars, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEreriGirl/pseuds/ThatEreriGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Levi of Kingdom Maria and and Princess Petra Ral of Kingdom Rose were arranged to get married, due to Levi's parents. Levi refused, as he did not want to get forced to marry a girl he didn't even love, but unfortunately, knows that he must or the two kingdoms could go to war. </p><p>But what happens when Levi meets a young boy at the gathering in which he is to meet Petra? In the midst of the mayhem of dealing with his parents and trying to get somewhat closer Petra, he finds himself falling further and further in love with the young boy, who is named Eren. But not only was the love forbidden, for Levi was a prince and Eren a commoner, but the wedding with Petra was something that would absolutely not be avoided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Unknown Feeling for that Unknown Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, while I write down some of my Ereri shorts, I'm starting to get focused on my Royal Ereri fanfic. I find myself in love with these type of fanfic, but unfortunately, they are rare to find, and most of them are unfinished, or discontinued. ANYWAY.  
> Have fun! Thanks for reading loves <3 Comments and Kudos much appreciated  
> Until next time!

“Prince please!” Levi refused to come down from the roof of the castle, refusing to attend the ceremony.

“I’m not coming down,” he said blatantly, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky.

“Your father and mother are waiting your highness, please, at least make an appearance,” she said, rather firm this time.

“Isabel, my father can choose what clothes I wear, and they can tell me what duties I have, and force me to do shit I don’t want to, but I will absolutely _not_ let him force a girl onto me,” Levi snapped. Isabel sighed.

“Your highness, I understand you do not like this, but you can’t stay up there forever. This is important for the kingdom, might I remind you. If you do not show up, we could very well go off into war for not showing your respect of the agreement,” Isabel told him, her voice softening, “So please, Levi, come down.” Levi glared up at the sky. He hated it when Isabel used her soft voice. It made him feel guilty. And even though she was younger than him, she was about the only one of the castle’s servants that he liked and respected.

“I’ll be down, just give me a sec,” he muttered. Isabel smiled and bowed, despite him not being able to see her.

“Thank you your highness!” she said before hurrying away, getting his clothes ready. Levi tsked and looked up at the sky again. He sighed. He hated this. So much. His parents already treated him like the tool of the kingdom, and now, they arrange a marriage. To a girl he has never even heard of. Who the heck was this, Princess Petra Ral? He rolled his eyes, exasperated. He hated how imperialistic interests were about the only thing that crossed his father’s mind. He stood and jumped down from the roof onto a lower wall, and from that, onto his balcony, before walking into his room. His clothes were already made and prepared for him. He put them on, and walked out of his room, hoping this night wouldn’t last longer than it had to.

~

Levi’s eye twitched in irritation. This is definitely  _not_ what he was expecting, nor agreed to. He saw his father and Levi immediately marched over, eyes cold and hard.

“Father. Why are there so many girls here? You said, and I agreed, that we were just meeting Petra and her family,” Levi snarled lowly. His father looked at him.

“Yes, I know. But I figured we could our ally kingdoms as well. After all, Princess Petra’s kingdom is our next line into the Union, so why shouldn’t the other royals meet her?” his father answered, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Levi tsked and glared at him.

“Is that all you care about? Making our Union the strongest?” Levi asked, glaring at his father in disgust. His father scoffed.

“Please Levi. We aren’t speaking about this right now,” he answered, walking away to go greet the other royals. Levi wanted to throw something at him. He turned, tempted to go right back up onto his roof, when he bumped into a girl. She was blonde, with silky caramel eyes. Levi almost groaned. But of course, his acting was better than one would think. He smiled brightly, bowing, immediately recognizing the girl from his father's description.

“Princess Petra Ral, how lovely you look today,” he said, bowing. Petra blushed and lifted her dress, curtsying. Levi got his last glare out onto the floor before standing, putting on his charming smile, taking her hand and kissing it. Petra blushed further and let out a small, slight laugh.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Prince Levi Ackerman,” she greeted in response. Levi smiled.

“Please, just call me Levi.”

“And you can call me Petra.” Petra smiled before she was called to go greet the others. She curtsied one last time and smiled at Levi before walking away. Levi smiled, stood, and then abruptly turned around, glaring straight ahead. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t and he wasn’t. But of course, because the universe decided it wished to not be in his favor, he was stopped by his mom. Levi glared at her.

“This isn’t what I agreed to. I don’t appreciate you and father making all these decisions without any of my content,” Levi said. His mother sighed.

“I’m sorry dear, and I know… But we figured this would be good, either way. Here, I wish to show you to some people. They are dear friends of ours, so please, put on your best behavior,” she said soothingly. Levi grunted.

“Depends on how they treat me,” he replied, looking away as he followed his mother. They came up to two more girls, a king and queen, and a boy who looked to be their… Servant? Guide?

“Levi, this is King Pxis, and this is his daughter, Sasha,” Levi’s mother introduced them. Levi bowed.

“Nice to meet you your highnesses,” Levi says respectfully as he bows to both of them. King Pxis smiled, and Sasha stopped fidgeting and awkwardly curtsied. Levi had the urge to laugh. She looked so uncomfortable and foreign in that dress.

“And, this is Queen Aluri, with her daughter, Princess Mikasa,” Levi’s mother introduced him to one last pair. Levi turned to them and bowed.

“Your majesties, I thank you for coming to this event that my mother and father so humbly out together,” he said, trying to make his voice not seem like it was dripping with complete and utter sarcasm. Levi’s mother shot him a look, and Aluri just let out a small laugh.

“We are most certainly pleased Prince Levi,” Aluri responded, amusement glittering in her eyes. She knew exactly what Levi was thinking, and he liked her already. Mikasa, on the other hand, was a different story. She had an indifferent stare that was cold. She didn’t even say or do anything back, just looked at him.

“Oh my. I forgot. This is Mikasa’s best friend and our guide, Eren,” Aluris said, pointing to that boy. Levi stood and looked at him. Eren smiled and bowed.

“Your majesty. What a great party you are holding today,” he said politely. Levi almost lost his words. He didn’t know why, he found himself unable to speak. There was something about this boy… His heart almost squeezed at the sight of Eren’s face. Eren rose, confusion laced into his voice.

“Your majesty? Is something the matter?” Eren asked. Aluris looked at him in concern. Levi only shook his head, regaining his rather expressionless composure.

“No, everything is quite fine. I hope you find your stay well, Eren,” Levi responded. Eren’s eyes widened slightly at his name use, turning slightly red.

“Th-thank you your majesty,” he stammered, bowing once more. Levi nodded and walked away. Suddenly, he didn’t feel like leaving anymore.


	2. Emerald Eyes of Emeral Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has beautiful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, I know these chapters are short, but WHATEVER.  
> Have fun and keep reading my loves <3

“We hold this toast to my son, who has become a grown man, and is ready to take over the kingdom when needed,” Levi’s father announced loudly, his voice ringing around the room. Everyone said their cheers before they all clanked their glasses and drank. Levi sighed. Such celebrations seriously weren’t worth his time. He certainly wasn’t ready to take on the kingdom himself. If anything, his father was still making all the decisions, for both his life and his role. Levi looked out the window, putting his chin on his hand, resting it. Movement out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. It was Eren, walking out of the room. Levi ‘s brows furrowed in confusion. What was he doing? Levi whispered to his mother, refusing to speak over the chorus of five dozen loud voices of all the royals.

“Mother, I will be right back,” Levi whispered before getting up. Levi’s mother looked at him in confusion, before simply nodding. Levi easily slipped out of the room and into the large wide halls. He let out a relieved sigh. It felt so good to be out. Now, where could have Eren…?

“Y-Your majesty?” Levi heard a voice. Levi turned to the left and saw Eren looking at him. Levi looked at him.

“Yes?” he replied, his expressionless composure coming into play. Eren seemed to get flustered.

“U-uh, nothing, I suppose. Just wondering what you’re doing out here,” he answered, looking away and down slightly. Levi stared at him for a little. He was cute, there was no denying that.

“I could ask you the same thing, Eren,” Levi said. There it was again. That red face he got when Levi used his name. Levi smiled slightly, but due to the dark halls, it could not be seen. He started walking towards him.

“Eren, I’m up here,” Levi said as he was that Eren was avoiding his gaze. Eren’s eyes widened slightly before he looked up. He scratched behind his head.

“S-sorry, your majesty, I am not of any importance here, I only came to accompany Mika- Princess Mikasa. I figured if I left, I wouldn’t be missed. And plus, I’m really not used to these kind of things,” he replied, looking distantly out the window in the hall. Moonlight streamed in in soft beams. Levi looked out as well. They stood for a bit before Eren awkwardly broke the silence.

“Uh, I guess I should be going then… Maybe both of us should,” Eren spoke. Levi continued looking out the window before looking at Eren. His eyes sparkled a lively, glittering emerald green in the moonlight, and his soft features of his face stood out against his crazy brown hair, that looked as though it went through a failed attempt at a do. He was certainly fit, but Levi just couldn’t help but be memorized by his eyes.

“Your eyes are beautiful…” he murmured. Eren blushed furiously this time and looked away. He gave an uneasy laugh.

“U-uh, th-thank you your majesty,” he stammered, flustered and completely unsure as to what just happened or what to say. Levi looked at him, realizing what he had said, and his eyes widened. He looked away slightly himself, embarrassed at his involuntary confession.

“Uh-huh,” Levi answered stupidly.

“W-well, we better get going, so I’m going to just…” Eren said awkwardly, walking past Levi and trying to get back to the gathering. Levi just stood, with wide eyes at the end of the hall. When he heard the door close and Eren’s footsteps fade, he turned and started walking back himself. What the heck was he thinking? Levi shook his head, trying to regain himself. The things this boy did to him were beyond him, and he wasn’t even sure how to handle himself at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I'll get you guys. The cliffhangers will kill you so much.  
> *laughs evilly as I slowly back out of the room*


	3. Call me Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra wanders with Levi and Levi shows Eren to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Petra and Levi shall spend some time together in this chapter, but, I mean, that was expected right? Petra is going to try to get closer to Levi, even though he may not give the effort XD After all, they are getting MARRIED.  
> Did you know Levi likes dogs? That was a fact confirmed by Isayama.  
> Oh, and I figured out Levi's mother's name. :3

“Levi, dear, where’d you go?” Levi’s mother asked as he sat back down. Levi could only look across the table, his eyes leading him to Eren. He was looking out the window again, blushing. His eyes sparkled again, even in the light of the chandelier. He stood tall, and his eyes had that look of longing again…

“Levi? Hello? Levi!” his mother snapped him back into reality. Levi looked at her.

“What?” he asked. His mother rolled her eyes.

“Honestly Levi… What has gotten into you? You’ve been acting weird. And who were you looking at?” she asked, tilting her head to get a better look of the person across the table. Levi shook his head.

“Nobody. Just spacing,” he said, perhaps a bit too quickly. His mother looked at him oddly.

“You never space.”

“What do you think I do on that roof?” Levi’s mother just sighed.

“Well, at least you’ve stayed this long. Didn’t think you’d make it, if I was being quite honest,” Levi’s mother chuckled, elbowing her son on the side softly. Petra came up to them as she said so.

“U-um… I was wondering, Miss Kuchel, if perhaps I could spend a little time with your son alone? So we can get to know each other?” Petra asked shyly, looking hopefully at Levi. Levi almost glared at her. So what, now she gets to make decisions in his life too?

“Why of course dear! Levi would love to show you around, won’t you Levi hon?” his mother said, pointedly looking at Levi. Levi gave her “the look” and said through gritted teeth, “I’d simply love to.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I thought perhaps you wouldn’t have wanted to,” Petra said, clearly relieved. Levi heaved a sigh and got up from his chair. He held out an arm for Petra, smiling. Petra smiled and linked her arm with his. As they walked out, Levi was stopped by Petra’s mother.

“Oh dear Levi, it makes me glad to see that you are getting along with my daughter. Please do take care of her,” she said. Levi smiled and nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he found Eren staring right at him and Petra. Petra blushed.

“Mother!” she protested, “Please, I’m not three anymore.” She tugged on Levi’s arm, forcing him to continue moving on. He quickly nodded at Tera, Petra’s mother, before walking away with Petra. Before he walked out of the door and into the hall, he took a look back at Eren. He was chatting with Mikasa. He looked up, and they locked eyes for a brief second. Levi swore he saw desperation and… Longing? In those emerald eyes of his.

“Levi?” Petra’s voice reached him. Levi looked forward, expressionless.

“It’s nothing princess. I’m sorry,” he apologized, and they walked out of the room.

~

“Hey, Levi, ya know, I told you to call me Petra. I’m already called princess enough at home,” she muttered the last part. Levi had walked her out onto his balcony, where they could overlook the kingdom. Petra sighed as she sat, looking out into the kingdom.

“Beautiful indeed,” she said quietly, admiring the view. Levi nodded and stood next to her. Petra looked at him, blushing slightly. She looked away when Levi glanced at her.

“U-uh, Levi… I just wanted to let you know how happy I am that you were chosen to be my husband… You’re strong, smart, and… Very…” she hesitated, biting her lip before she continues, “And very handsome.” She said the last part lowly, blushing. Levi looked at her, feeling nothing at the compliments. He smiled though.

“You are very pretty yourself Petra, worthy of being a princess more than anyone else,” he said in response, looking at her. Petra looked at him, startled. She then smiled and blushed.

“Th-thank you Levi,” she thanked him. Levi nodded and looked out towards the kingdom again. Ugh, he really, REALLY wanted this night to end. Now. And for once, the universe was on his side. The clock chimed midnight, and Levi guided Petra back downstairs to where everyone was dining. People were preparing to leave. Levi spotted Sasha with a bunch of bread in her arms. He raised a brow. Sasha caught his eye, and Levi just smirked before putting a finger to his lips, and he walked away. He saw that Petra was reunited with her parents successfully. He waved as she began walking of his castle. When she was out of sight, he let out a groan and turned around, ready to go back to his room. Then he remembered. Eren. Where was he? Did he leave? Did Levi miss him on the way out? Levi looked around, hoping to find him among the few royals that were left. He spotted Mikasa.

“Oi. Have you seen Eren? Where is he?” Levi asked. Mikasa’s eyes narrowed. Levi glared at her.

“Listen, I don’t have any intentions. My mother wishes to speak to him.” Mikasa only stared at him coldly for a bit, before she shrugged.

“I don’t know,” she spoke for the first time. Levi frowned.

“Well, as least I know you do talk,” he said rather icily before walking away. He could feel the glare that Mikasa gave him as he walked away, and that made him smirk. Is mother came up to him.

“Levi. Mikasa and her family shall be staying at the castle tonight. They’d rather not ride out during this storm, so we invited them to stay here, and they agreed. Now please, be on your best behavior would you?” his mother asked once more, patting his cheek and walking away. Levi stood there, shocked. Staying? Did that mean… Eren was staying? Levi looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

“Your highness?” Levi heard a familiar voice. Just hearing his voice made Levi want to smile, his voice was almost like his mother’s. The moment you hear it, you can’t help but smile. He turned.

“Eren.” He greeted him. He walked up to him and Eren seemed to shrink slightly.

“U-uh… I was informed that you would show me to my room…” he said quietly. Levi frowned. What?

“Hmm… Sure. I’ll show you to the guest room,” he replied, turning and leading him to the way. There were a few near his room, and he gave Eren the biggest one.

“Here,” he said as he opened the door. He looked around in awe and let out a breath.

“Wow…” he said, breathless. Levi smirked.

“Never seen a room before?”

“W-what?! Of course I have, just not this big before… I mean, this room is possibly the size of my house,” he said, walking. Levi, for some reason, didn’t have a hard time believing that. That almost made him feel sick. He watched as Eren walked around the room, his eyes wandering in admiration and happiness. There were a few ooo’s and aaa’s in there too, and Levi couldn’t help it. He smiled at how adorable Eren looked with his fascination. He was like a little dog that was just put into a pile different meats. And Levi loved dogs. Eren looked at Levi with a huge smile on his face.

“Thank you your highness! I love it so much!” Eren exclaimed, looking around again. Levi, no longer smiling, shrugged.

“My parents are the one who let you stay, you should thank them,” Levi said, although, deep inside, he really didn’t mean it. His parents didn’t deserve any thanking.

“I hope the storm is too big,” Eren muttered distastefully. Levi looked at him oddly. Why did it matter? He was staying here either way.

“We all do,” Levi pointed out. Eren continued looking out the window, and said nothing. His eyes looked worried. Levi frowned.

“Oi, Eren, are you listening to me?” Levi asked, walking into the room. Eren bit his lip and turned around.

“I’m good your majesty! I’m perfectly fine, thank you very much for showing me to my room,” Eren said cheerfully, smiling with his eyes closed. Levi raised a brow. Yah, he obviously wasn’t fine. He walked closer. Why was he doing this?

“Eren, what’s the-“

“I-I’m fine, honestly your majesty!” he said rather loudly. Levi stopped where he was and stared at him. His eyes. They were filled with panic. Why? Did he think Levi was going to hurt him? Levi only put on his expressionless composure again and nodded.

“Very well,” he turned to walk out and said one last thing.

“Eren, you can call me Levi.” And walked out. He didn’t stay to see Eren’s wide eyes and tomato red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a surprise for you all int he next chapter :3  
> Until next time my loves <3


	4. A Storm of Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out Eren's fear, and helps him take care of it in a rather unexpected way.
> 
> Eren comes to Levi for help against the wrath of thunderclaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And your surprise is... A fluff filled chapter!! Yaaaaaaaaaaay.  
> Ok, I'm just going to tell you right now, I still need to work on my fluff, so don't judge, I tried my best. This is like, my first time writing fluff. It's short, but fluff-filled :3  
> 

**BOOM**

Levi sighed. The rain was already loud enough, banging on the roof of the castle and ringing throughout all the halls and rooms. Levi loved the sound of rain, but this. This was just too loud. It sounded like the rain was going to break through the roof and flood the castle. And the thunder really didn’t help.

“Ugh,” Levi groaned as he tossed and turned in bed. He was asleep, perfectly fine, and when that first thunderclap hit, it was loud and it woke Levi straight out of his dreams. Now, he couldn’t go back to sleep. After a few more tosses in his bed, he gave up, sitting up in his bed and letting out a huff. He looked out the window, and the world was a disaster. Trees blew in the wind, and look like they were going to be uprooted at any moment. The streets were almost flooded with water, and the wind howled. Levi sighed again. He felt bad for all the commoners down there… They were probably freezing.

**BOOM**

Levi glared at the window. He hated when thunder just boomed like that, it really did startle him at times, and he hated being caught off guard.

**_CRASH_ **

Levi’s ears perked and he looked at his door. What the heck? Levi got up out of his bed, his eyes narrowing as he grabbed his sword. Who the hell could’ve possibly have gotten into the castle?

**THUMP**

Levi froze. That was from his door. Levi slowly crept up to it, unsheathing his sword.

**THUMP THUMP**

Levi stopped right in front of the door. It sounded like something was trying to get in, urgently. Levi frowned. What in the…? He put his hand on the knob, unsure as to whether he should open or not. Levi took a breath in, and decided. He swung the door open, sword by his side, and what he got was certainly a surprise. Eren stood in front of him, eyes wide with fear and panic and his eyes were teary. His face was flushed and it looked like he wanted to break down. Levi stood, speechless.

“E-Eren? What are you-?”

**BOOM**

Eren yelped and did the only thing he could possibly think of right now. He thrust himself towards Levi, grabbing onto the middle of his stomach, causing him to fall over.

“Wha-Eren!” Levi let out a startled yelp. Eren, on top of Levi, wrapped his hands around his stomach and held him, tightly. He was shaking, and Levi felt tears drop onto his shirt. Levi was confused. Was Eren afraid of…?

“Oi, Eren… Are you afraid of-?”

**BOOM**

Eren yelped again, hugging Levi harder, trying to get comfort from his warmth. Levi stared at him. He took that as a yes. He didn’t know what to do. It didn’t help that his stomach was unexpectedly twisting. Levi eternally groaned. What the heck was he supposed to do? After a little, Eren continued to hug Levi, although his grip loosened slightly. Levi sighed and put a hand on his head. He put his chin on his head, and whispered to him.

“Eren. Do you want to get up?” Levi asked, unsure of what else to say. Being the one who was on the bottom, it was incredibly uncomfortable on the floor, and his head was pounding from Eren knocking him onto the floor. Eren shook his head frantically, and his grip tightened. Levi smiled slightly. When did he start doing that so often?

“Well, as your prince, I say you’ve got no choice,” Levi said mockingly, sitting up, “Come one Eren, I’m not going anywhere.” When Levi sat there and got nothing from Eren, he tried something else. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, and put his lips against his ear. He could feel Eren stiffen slightly. He whispered into his ear.

“Oi, Eren, I’m right here… But at least let us go into my bed. We didn’t design the floor to be as beds too,” he stated. Levi placed head on Eren’s shoulder after that, dropping his head and waiting for Eren to reply. He finally did, with a shaky nod. Levi smiled, and slowly got up, unwrapping himself from Eren. But Eren just wouldn’t separate from him, and it didn’t help that there was another boom as they stood. Eren squeezed Levi’s hand, pulling him into another secure hug. Levi sighed and walked them over to the bed. At last, they managed to get in, and Levi got the sheets over Eren. Another loud boom sounded, and Eren yelped, burying his face into Levi’s chest. Levi’s eyes widened. He felt more tears. Levi had no choice, he needed to comfort him. Levi turned and pulled Eren closer to him. Eren’s eyes widened, and his face immediately turned red. Levi put a hand over Eren’s head and pulled it in so he could hear him.

“You’ve stopped crying,” he whispered lowly. Levi pet his head, running his fingers through the boy’s crazy brown hair. He ran his fingers lightly over his back, up and down, causing Eren to shiver. He finally spoke.

“Y-you’re majesty…” his voice said weakly. Levi felt his heart twist.

“Eren, I told you, call me Levi…” he whispered again. He felt Eren shake his head twice, weakly.

“You… Are the prin-“

**BOOM**

Eren yelped, unable to finish his sentence. Levi hugged him harder on instinct. He rocked their bodies back and forth, trying to soothe him. He kept massaging Eren’s scalp and he held Eren like he was something precious, like he was a fragile jewel, and that someone was about to come break and steal him away from Levi. This went on for a bit, before Levi finally felt Eren relaxed. Eren’s eyes slowly started to droop. He felt so safe in Levi’s strong, warm arms, with his face buried into his chest… Listening to him murmur words of random stories and things like “you’ll be ok” or “it’s alright Eren.” Eren loved the way that his name lowly rolled off the prince's lips. He slowly closed his eyes, and finally, vision finally went black, and he fell into a dreamless sleep. When Levi saw him sleeping, he did not let go. He feared that Eren would wake if he did so. Levi looked at Eren, who looked so peaceful in his sleep. Levi gently swept his bangs out of his face and continued to stare at it. The longer he did, the drowsier he began to feel, and after hesitantly placing a _very_  soft and light kiss on his forehead, he fell asleep, his breathing rhythm matching Eren’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the whole fear of thunder is kind of a cliche thing, but I could really care less XD Seems pretty darn adorable to me.  
> Until next time loves <3


	5. Meet Hanji Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have a rather awkward morning, and Hanji is totally onto them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter is a bit longer than the others, finally! I give you guys such short chapters ^^;;  
> So here, we are introduced to a few more characters. And Levi makes something official. You'll see what I mean XD

Levi groaned slightly as he awoke. His eyes remained closed, that was until, and he felt that he was entwined with something warm… And moving. Levi’s eyes snapped open, and when he saw Eren in front of him, sleeping peacefully, he almost panicked, forgetting the whole episode last night for a split second. Thank the lords that he remembered, or else he probably would’ve punched him right in the face. Levi didn’t move or make a sound. Their legs were entwined, and Eren’s nose faced towards Levi, his mouth slightly open, slow, soft breath coming out of it. He looked so at peace… Levi dared to move, lifting his hand and softly brushing Eren’s bangs out of his face again. He smiled slightly. He couldn’t help it. With Eren facing him, sleeping so soundly in his arms, legs entwined it seemed like nothing else in the world mattered. Levi became lost in the soft features of his face once more, wishing that this simply wouldn’t end. Of course, everything has its end.

Eren groaned, slowly opening his eyes. They were filled with sleep still. He opened his eyes, and when he was met with Levi’s, he only blinked. He still wasn’t fully awake as he blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. And then, realization immediately filled them as he realized the situation he was in. He was practically cuddling with the prince right now. Eren yelped and immediately leaped out of the bed, blushing an impossible shade of red. He bowed, looking down at the floor, his eyes wide with shock, and he was completely flustered.

“U-uh, y-your majesty, I-I’m sorry, I-I’m really not sure what h-happened,” Eren stammered, completely and utterly flustered, still bowed. Levi sat up, wincing and rubbing his head. He sighed, looking at the bowed boy in front of him.

“It’s fine Eren, we all have our fears. Yours just so happens to be of lightning,” he said the last part mockingly as he got up. Eren blushed in embarrassment. Levi changed his shirt and brushed his hair before turning back to Eren and realized that he was still bowed. Levi let out an exasperated huff, and rolled his eyes.

“I know, I know, the floors are beautiful Eren, but they’ll start to get embarrassed if you stare at them for too long,” Levi said as he put on his shoes. Eren’s eyes widened and he lifted his head. He let out an uneasy laugh, and truly didn’t feel like moving. He wasn’t sure how to, it’s like he’s lost any ability to do so. Levi rolled his eyes and stood. Eren could only look at him, not wanting to seem rude by looking out the window and avoiding his gaze. Eren fidgeted under the prince’s emotionless stare, and finally, Levi moved.

“Eren, are you afraid of me?” Levi asked, walking towards Eren. Eren shook his head, and his eyes filled with genuine confusion.

“Why would I be afraid your highness?” he asked. Levi looked at him for a moment longer and shrugged. Good question.

“Well-“

“LEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIII!!” a strong, high pitched voice interrupted him. Levi and Eren both winced as someone burst through the door, swinging it open. At the doorway stood a cheerful, all-ladybugs-and-unicorn-poop woman. She had bright smile that quite literally seemed to shine. Levi glared at her.

“Hanji,” he muttered. The woman smiled and came up to Levi, giving him a rather hard pat on the back.

 “Wow Levi, didn’t expect you to be up! Your father is loo-“Hanji abruptly cut off her sentence as her eyes landed on Eren. Eren smiled slightly and waved.

“Uh, hi,” he greeted her. Hanji only stared. She then proceeded to hold a finger up, pointing at Eren. It then switched to Levi, as she looked at Levi. It went back to Eren, then back to Levi, repeating it three times. Then, a large, mischievous, smile slowly crept up its way onto her face, and Eren really didn’t want to know what was going on in that noggin of hers.

“OhohOHOHOHOHOHOOO, I see what’s going on HERE!” she said, wriggling her eyebrows up and down. Eren exchanged a glance at Levi, and they both looked at Hanji, who had the biggest grin on her face. Levi’s eyes widened in realization and he smacked Hanji on the head.

“You IDIOT, don’t turn this into something it’s not,” he snarled, glaring at her. Hanji let out a pained whine. Eren looked on in confusion, and when it hit him, he turned utterly red and held his hands up.

“N-nonono! This isn’t what it looks like!” he protested indignantly, face red. Hanji, who was on the floor with her hands over head, looked up and smiled.

“Oh no young boy, I think it’s EXACTLTY what it is,” Hanji said. Levi glared at her.

“Oi, shitty glasses, what do you even want? And Eren, please leave,” he said to Eren, wishing to avoid any more accusations. Eren quickly bowed once more before scurrying out, flustered. Levi almost smiled at the boy’s inability to hold his composure. When Eren walked out and the door shut behind him, Levi glared at Hanji.

“What the hell do you want?” Levi growled. Hanji only laughed.

“Oh Levi, don’t even get me started. You’re smitten with that boy!” Hanji laughed. Levi raised a brow out her.

“You’re kidding right? I’m to be married to Petra,” Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. Hanji placed her hands on her hips.

“Ok, let’s look at this. You hate visitors and you don’t let a damn living soul into your room, yet this boy you just met, what, yesterday? Was in your room, looking flustered as heck. There’s obviously something going on,” Hani argued. She grinned again. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Your imagination shitty glasses, he was only flustered because you accused us of something that was false,” Levi said, “Now what do you want? I refuse to be lectured on what’s what right now.”

“Your father wants you to come to the throne room. There is someone he’d like you to meet. They’re our new allies into our Union,” Hanji explained, while rolling her eyes, “Jeez Levi, you don’t even know who and who isn’t coming in and out of our Union.”

“I don’t needlessly worry on imperialistic interests such as those,” Levi shot back as he walked past her. Hanji just let out an exasperated huff before following him. She ran up to him and matched his smaller stride.

“Levi, who was that anyway? Is his name Eren?” Hanji asked out of genuine curiosity. Levi shrugged.

“Yah. He’s just some guide for princess Mikasa. Apparently they’re best friends too, although, I don’t see how, that princess doesn’t even say a word.”

“Ah. Princess Mikasa. I heard she has had a rather hard past, that has made her cold and distant to all except her family and her best friends, Eren and Prince Armin,” Hanji said, looking thoughtfully up. Levi didn’t reply. He’s only seen Prince Armin when he was a baby, but he didn’t remember much, as Levi was young himself at that time. When they walked down the hall and past the dining room, they approached two large doors, which led to the throne room. Levi took a deep breath and opened them, not exactly looking forward to meeting these people. He had better things to do, like patrol the forest and practice his fighting skills. Maybe even getting to know Eren a bit better. Levi walked in, head held high. He spotted three people, a man, a woman, and a teenage girl. He nodded to them.

“Your graces,” he acknowledged them, bowing. His father smiled in satisfaction, and Levi suddenly had the urge to punch him in the face. The two adults smiled and bowed back, while the girl just stared at him, expressionless. Levi looked at her for a bit. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She finally nodded after Levi observed her a bit. He nodded back.

“Son, this is Queen Isana and her husband, King Alaric. And that is Princess Annie, their daughter,” Levi’s father introduces them. Levi smiles.

“A pleasure. I am Levi, as you may already know.” Isana smiled.

“Yes, we know quite well of you Prince Levi. Your father tells us you’ll make a fine, strong king one day. And if I may mention. With Princess Petra by your side, I’m sure many will want to join your Union,” Isana said. Levi’s smile almost faltered at that. It’s like they were tools. Simply tools used to make themselves stronger and richer. Pawns.

“Yes, I’d say that I have to agree with you my lady,” Levi replied.

“Prince Levi, we very much so appreciate your presence, and we’d like you to know how honored we feel to be a part of this Union,” King Alaric spoke up. Levi smiled and nodded once more. Was this coming to a close?

“But I fear we have to go soon. We only came for a quick drop by,” Queen Isana said apologetically. Levi only shook his head.

“Oh, this is quite alright my lady. I know you are busy, I’m glad you even took the time to come. You really didn’t need to,” Levi said, meaning every word of it. Isana and Alaric smiled.

“You are a fine prince Levi. We hope to speak with you once more, but with a bit more time,” King Alaric said, his deep voice rumbling. Levi smiled and bowed, taking that as his queue to leave. Thank the lords for that. He turned and walked out of the throne room, into the halls. Hanji was waiting. She got up from her sitting position and smiled.

“So? How’d it go? Were they nice? The princess is gorgeous. Just like her mother, Queen Isana. How were they?” Hanji asked. Levi shook his head and glared at her.

“Oi. Shut it shitty glasses. You’re giving me a headache,” he muttered.

“I’ll take that as they were alright,” Hanji answered her own questions, shutting up for once. The two walked in silence, and they spotted Mikasa and Eren on their way to the training area. Hanji gasped and smiled, waving.

“Hey, look who it is Levi!” Hanji exclaimed. Levi wanted to groan. All he really wanted to do was train with his swords. And it didn’t help that Mikasa was with Eren. Eren spotted her and waved back, smiling. Levi and Hanji walked towards them, Levi glaring ahead. It was mostly directed towards Mikasa. Mikasa gave an equalizing glare back.

“Hello Eren! I’m not sure if I’ve properly introduced myself. I’m Hanji Zoe, Levi’s one and only friend,” Hanji said, holding her hand out.

“More like my one and only annoying advisor,” Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. Hanji waved it off.

“And good evening to you my lady Mikasa,” Hanji greeted her, smiling and politely bowing. Mikasa nodded, not showing one emotion.

“I’m sorry if we have interrupted you. Me and Mikasa just wished to go take a walk through your garden,” Eren said. Levi’s stomach dropped at that. Mikasa? Eren? Walking together through the garden? That really shouldn’t bother him as much as it did. But it did. 

“Oh I know! Levi, how about you show them around?” Hanji said excitedly, turning to Levi, grinning. Levi glared back.

“I told you, I’m training. You show them around,” Levi growled before walking away, putting his hand up in the air once as a goodbye. Hanji frowned.

“Hm. Okay then. Princess Mikasa, Guide Eren?” she bowed, “Please, follow me.” Hanji smiled and walked forward, Mikasa and Eren following. Levi stopped and looked back, long enough to see Mikasa link her arm with Eren. Eren looked down at her and smiled. It was official.

Levi hated Mikasa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Levi officially hates Mikasa X3  
> Lol, anyway. You guys are prolly all wondering what the hell this 'Union' capital U is. Well, it'll be explained in a later on chapter, so bear with me. You really aren't missing out on much anyway XD  
> Oh yah. Isana means strong willed in German, and Alaric means noble ruler in German. Had to make up some names XD  
> Until next time loves <3


	6. I Could Live with This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Kenny, Levi's mentor and they have a short talk. Levi and Eren go on a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at summaries, maybe I should stop doing them when I don't know what to say :/  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Levi thrust the sword forward, gently jabbing the man’s chest in front of him. The man’s eyes widened before he stepped back and smiled.

“You have certainly gained a lot of speed Levi. You’re doing much better,” the older man said, sitting and smiling as he polished his sword. Levi put his sword down and nodded.

“Well, I am learning from someone with a lot of experience,” Levi pointed out. The elder man chuckled.

“You flatter me. You’ve got way more potential than me, considering you’re about 50 years younger than me. And, I only know the old school stuff. There is still much more that I’m unable to teach you,” his wise voice rumbled. Levi shook his head.

“What you’ve taught me will not be known by those who fight with moves of our time. This gives me an advantage,” Levi protested. The man chuckled. Levi sat and started to polish his own katanas. Where was Eren right now? Was he still with Mikasa? At least Hanji was with them… Levi grimaced. He hated himself for letting this bother him so much. He was getting married already, and he didn’t want to make his life any harder by getting his feelings all meddled by one silly boy.

“Levi?” Levi was snapped out of his thoughts. He shook his head.

“Sorry,” he muttered, “Just spacing.”

“You never space.”

“What do you think I do on the roof?” Levi didn’t stop it from coming out. Didn’t the same conversation just happen with his mother? But this time, the man let out rumbling laughter.

“You were thinking Levi. Thinking. Now the question, what are you thinking about? Please, fill me in,” the man said, his eyes twinkling and his smile warm with kindness. Levi stared at him for a bit before sighing.

“No. You wouldn’t exactly understand…”

“Ooooo, Levi is conflicted? This is something new indeed. And that’s a lot coming from someone who has known you since you were in your mother’s stomach.” Levi looked sideways at the painting on the wall, unsure as to what he should say. He sighed.

“Is it that boy?” Levi’s eyes widened at the question and his head snapped back to his mentor.

“What?”

“That boy Levi. His name is what, Eric? Eren?"

“… It’s Eren.”

“Ah yes. Him. I saw that you couldn’t keep your eyes off of him at the Gathering yesterday, and the first thing you ask is his whereabouts after it ended. You’re interested him, I can tell. He is meddling with your brain, is he not?” the elder man asked, looking slightly amused.

“Well, if you knew everything already, you shouldn’t have asked in the first place…” Levi muttered. The man laughed.

“I’m right. It’s funny. The Levi I know simply despises strangers. What has changed?” Levi looked at his mentor as he asked him. Levi sighed and looked at the paintings again. He didn’t even know the answer to that. What had changed?

“That’s certainly what I’d like to know,” he mumbled. His mentor got up and put a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“You like him, this is obvious. But beware about who you choose to become close with Levi. Remember the rules of the kingdom. You MUST marry Petra and untie our kingdoms,” he said simply before walking out. Levi’s eyes widened and he clenched his fist. He didn’t need to be reminded of his duties. He already knew what hell he was supposed to go through to satisfy everyone. And what did he mean, ‘be careful who you get close to?’ Levi could be interested in someone, but it doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to marry Petra. It’s not like he had an option anyway. Levi let out a frustrated groan and got up. His headache was coming back. He sheathed his sword and went to change out of his training clothes.

“And this, right here, is our dojo! Levi trains here often with his mentor, Kenny. He’s an old man, that’s for sure,” Levi heard Hanji’s voice outside and he walked out.

“Hanji. What are you doing here?” Levi glared at her. Hanji grinned.

“Well, you did tell me to show them around. So here we are! We almost lost our way in the garden though,” Hanji let out a loud laugh, making Levi wince.

“Yah, yah, shut your trap and lower your voice,” Levi muttered, rubbing his head. Hanji put a hand on her mouth and giggled.

“Sorry Levi. You’ve got a headache still?” Hanji asked, looking at him. Levi shook his head.

“I’m fine. Let me get changed,” Levi said before walking back in and going to get his clothes. He gathered them up and changed, quickly. He walked back out and sighed.

“So? Are you done with their tour?” Levi asked. Hanji smiled and nodded.

“Yep. Your mother said that they will be staying for a while, as you know, Mikasa and your parents are really close, so they probably don’t want to leave,” Hanji informed him. Levi almost groaned. Almost.

“Well. That’s certainly wonderful,” Levi responded, trying not sound totally sarcastic. Hanji obviously sensed it. She rolled her eyes.

“Stop being such a grumpy pants Levi,” she pat him once on the back, smiling at Eren and Mikasa. There arms were no longer linked. Mikasa nodded.

“Very nice.”

“It’s simply lovely. I especially love your garden. Who planted it?” Eren asked, his eyes sparkling with wonder, excitement, and admiration.

“I did,” Levi replied, “My mother and I planted them.”

“Wow…” he said, breathless, as if he could still see the whole garden in his head right now. He had a dreamy look in his eyes that told Levi so.

“Well! What shall we do now?” Hanji asked cheerfully. Levi shot her a look.

“Who’s, we?” Levi asked. Hanji scoffed.

“Oh please. With your mother and father busy today, and with you finally not having not to do anything, what else is there for you to do? We should hang out!” Hanji excitedly said. Levi raised a brow at her.

“You sound like a teenager Hanji,” Levi scoffed, exasperated. Hanji pouted.

“Aww, come ON Levi!!” Hanji whined. Levi glared at her.

“You know the rules Hanji.” Hanji smiled mischievously and went up to Levi.

“We could always sneak out,” she whispered in his ear. Levi pushed her back, looking at her in disgust.

“As if.” Levi walked away.

“W-wait!” Eren called out to him. Levi stopped and looked back.

“What?” Eren ran up to him, smiling.

“May I walk with you?” he asked. Levi almost choked on his own spit.

“You? Me? Why?” Levi asked, completely taken aback. Eren laughed.

“Well, there are a few things I want to talk about with you. I mean, if that’s alright, your majesty,” Eren said, worry starting to form in his eyes. Levi looked at him for a bit longer before shrugging.

“I don’t care. Do whatever you want,” Levi said before walking off again. Eren smiled and happily walked after him. Mikasa’s eyes widened and she was about to follow the two when Hanji stepped in front of her, putting her hands on her shoulders and blocking her view of Levi and Eren. She grinned.

“Lady Mikasa! I’ve got a surprise waiting for you at the spa! Let’s have a ladies day eh?” Hanji said rather cheerfully, turning Mikasa and walking with her before Mikasa could say anything. Mikasa looked back with worried eyes. Hanji stopped and looked back with her. Eren was smiling and talking to Levi, who smiled as well when Eren burst out laughing.

“Ne, Lady Mikasa. Relax would ya? The boys can protect themselves. You really need to take some time to yourself for once,” Hanji said. Mikasa’s gaze lingered on them for a bit longer before she sighed and slowly looked straight ahead. She stood for a moment before nodding and giving a quiet, ‘ok.’ Hanji smiled in satisfaction and the two girls continued walking.

~

Levi was still really surprised and honestly confused when Eren asked to walk with him, but it wasn’t like he really minded. 

"So, when I went into your garden, I was like, wow! I mean, wow Levi, that garden is huge! How did you and your mom do that?! I mean, I can barely grow sunflower seeds!” Eren spoke fast and cheerfully. Levi looked at him as they kept walking. He was sure in a good mood, and a lot more open… He didn’t seem to have the flustered persona of his at all at the moment.

“You like gardens?” Levi asked. Eren looked at him with shining eyes and nodded.

“I love them!” he looked straight forward again, smiling softly, “My mother and I used to plant flowers all the time. Roses. They were her favorite flower.” Eren’s eyes looked happy but sad, and Levi knew that he just struck the wrong chord.

“Hm. Is that so? My favorite are bell flowers,” Levi said, trying to change the subject. Eren’s expression immediately changed.

“Really? I simply love lilies. They’re beautiful… Bell flowers are beautiful as well, especially when they are in full bloom and have their wonderful shade of purple,” he said, eyes shining, “But lilies are the first flower I ever planted. They’re so beautiful. They can grow so big! Did you know that…” Levi smiled as Eren began to talk about his garden adventures, laughing as he told them. He motioned with his hands, and Levi nodded as he listened, smiling every now and then. Levi loved this. He’s never known someone to be so open with him, and Levi didn’t realize how much he _didn't_ mind Eren babbling on about his life. Levi looked at Eren. His smile lit up the world, and his eyes shined with joy. He looked so… Happy. His bright, emerald green eyes looked even more beautiful when they were shining and full of life. Levi smiled. He could easily live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, my chapters are short, I'll try to make them longer. ^^;  
> Until next time loves <3


	7. The Art Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren's walk ends at the art room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick guys 0,~,0 Sorry that this chapter is short beyond reasoning, but it's kind of a filler so I can get something to you guys. But also, this is a very important scene for a later on chapter ;)

“So, THIS is the famous art room I’ve heard about,” Eren said, breathless as he looked around the big room that was filled with many painting, big and small. Levi nodded.

“My whole entire family tree is here, as well as some of their own personal arts,” Levi explained, coming to stand up next to Eren. Eren walked up to a painting of a young girl and her dog.

“This is?” Eren asked, looking at the painting and smiling. Levi looked at it.

“My great grandmother. She loved dogs, grew up with them ever since she was little,” Levi said. Eren smiled.

“She’s pretty,” he stated as he moved on to another painting. The next he looked at was Levi when he was younger, in his mom’s arms. He cocked his head slightly and smiled.

“You’re adorable,” he said simply. Levi looked at him oddly and almost laughed. 

"What?”

“Yup. You’re adorable. Wonder what happened to him…” said mockingly, acting as though he was in thought. Levi hit him.

“Haha Eren. Very funny.” Eren laughed and stuck his tongue out.

“That is no way for a prince to act, hitting a helpless commoner like myself,” he declared, eyes twinkling with amusement as he walked away. Levi smiled and continued after Eren.

“There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you! For, like, hours,” Hanji exclaimed, interrupting them. Eren turned and laughed.

“Sorry Hanji. Levi was showing me the things you missed,” Eren explained, walking up to her. Hanji grinned.

“He was, was he?” she smirked at Levi. Eren didn’t notice as he walked up to Mikasa.

“Wow, Mikasa! Look at you,” he smiled walking up to her, “You’re so pretty!” Mikasa blushed at her friend’s comment. Levi watched as Eren lifted her hair, inspecting it, and commenting on how silky and shiny it was. Mikasa smiled. Hanji, who had gotten no reaction from Levi when she smirked at him, looked back to see what he was staring at. When she saw the two interacting, Hanji turned back and looked at Levi in sympathy, but didn’t say anything, for once. She just put a hand on his shoulder and patted him once. Levi seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he shrugged Hanji’s hand off.

“I’m fine,” he muttered, despite Hanji not saying anything. Hanji sighed and walked up to Eren and Mikasa, putting her bright smile back on.

“Ok you two, let’s get out of here. I think it’s about time we go bother the chef to get us some dinner,” Hanji said, winking. She walked out, yelling, “Follow me crew!” Mikasa followed after her, leaving Eren behind to wait for Levi. He stood, staring at another picture. It was of him and his mother, except this time, he was older, perhaps a toddler, and his mother and him were laughing and hugging each other. Eren stood beside Levi and smiled.

“Told you, you were adorable,” Eren repeated himself, amused. When he got no reaction from Levi, Eren frowned and looked at him.

“Your majesty? Are you alright?” he asked, concerned. Levi was staring at the picture, his eyes somewhat sad.

“Back then. I didn’t feel like a tool,” he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, as if he was talking to himself. Eren’s eyes widened.

“Do you do art?” Eren suddenly asked. Levi looked at him oddly, the sadness washed away from his eyes. Bingo.

“Do you draw or paint?” he asked again. He was trying to change the subject and distract him. Levi shrugged.

“Maybe.”

“You do!”

“I said maybe.”

“And I’ll take that as a yes.”

“…”

“Told you!” Eren laughed. Levi huffed and looked away. Eren smiled, eyes sparkling.

“Ya know, I’ve always wanted a painting of myself… It’s like… A mirror. But through someone else’s eyes. You want to know what they see,” Eren said softly, looking up at the picture in front of them. Levi stared at him. His green eyes met Levi’s, and he blushed slightly.

“Well, perhaps we should go catch up to Hanji… Last time she lost me, she almost pulled my ear off,” he shuddered at the memory as he started walking out. Levi smirked and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, short. Until next time loves<3


	8. Stubborn Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! Another short chapter. I'm sorry guys, I've got testing this week, and on top of gymnastics, so things have been rather difficult ^^; but I think I'll have a longer and better chapter for you tomorrow ;)

“Woooaahhhh!!!” Hanji’s eyes shined as she stared at the food lying on the table in front of her. Her gin got bigger and bigger as she looked at all the food there was.

“Good job Sebastian!” she grinned, giving the butler a thumbs up. He smiled and bowed, walking out, content with the lady’s satisfaction. Eren came in from behind Hanji and a wide smile appeared on his face.

“Mikasa! Look at this!” he shouted, running to the table, “I’ve never seen so much food in my life! It’s like the Gathering all over again!”

Levi walked in, rubbing his head.

“Oi. What are you brats shouting for?” he groaned, “You’re giving me a headache again.” Hanji laughed.

“Oh please Levi. Look at all this food!” she said, gesturing with her hands to the table filled with delights. Levi stopped rubbing his head and inspected the table.

“Not bad,” he muttered. His father and mother, along with Mikasa’s parents, came walking in. When they all saw the table filled with food, they all smiled in satisfaction.

“What a wonderful feast this is Kuchel!” Isana exclaimed. Kuchel rubbed the back of her head, smiling with her eyes closed.

“Well, ya know… All thanks to Sebastian,” she said. Kuchel went up to Levi and placed a kiss on his head.

“Hello dear,” she said. Levi glared at her.

“Mom,” he protested, “I’m not five.” His mother smirked.

“You’ll always be my baby. Oh and Hanji, how lovely for you to join us! It’s good to see you back from your experiments with your father,” she said, smiling. Eren came up besides Hanji and Levi and bowed.

“Your majesty,” he gave his respects. Kuchel smiled.

“Eren please. There’s no need to bow. You are a respected guest here,” she replied kindly, lifting his chin to rise. Eren smiled.

“Thank you for your hospitality your majesty,” he said, head risen. She nodded and went to sit beside her husband. Mikasa sat next to her father, and Eren next to Mikasa. Levi held his sigh. He should know that there was pretty much no chance he was going to be able to sit next to Eren. He sat beside his father, across Eren, and Hanji sat next to him. Kuchel raised her hand.

“Well friends! Eat up!” And with that, everyone began eagerly eating.

~

“Levi, come on. This is something that’s practically undeniable.”

“Hanji, I said to shut up.”

“For goodness sake Levi! Just admit it!”

“I’m not admitting to something that isn’t true.”

“You’re an ass Levi.”

“What did you say shitty glasses?” Levi glared at Hanji. She stuck her tongue out, and Levi rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a child,” he retorted. Hanji put her hands on her hips.

“Who’s the one who won’t even admit they have a crush?” Hanji mocked him.

“I’m going to punch you if you don’t shut it. The word ‘crush’ is such a childish term,” Levi said, exasperated.

“So you admit that you do like him?”

“For god’s sake Hanji, shut it or I’ll personally rip your mouth off of that ugly face of yours,” Levi threatened, giving her the death glare. Hanji just laughed.

“Yah, yah, I get it grumpy pants.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Great. Now, do me another favor and take your leave.”

“Bu-“

 _“Now.”_ Hanji glared at Levi and walked away, muttering under her breath. Levi clicked his tongue, and was about to slam his door shut, when he saw Eren walking towards him. He was staring at Hanji oddly as he passed her and turned to Levi, pointing in her direction.

“What’s up with her?” he asked. Levi rolled her eyes.

“It’s Hanji. What do you think is wrong with her?” Levi retorted. Eren let out a laugh.

“Yah. I suppose that’s true. Oh, by the way, the food was amazing. Do you always have food this good? Cause wow. It’s good,” Eren mused, patting his stomach once. Levi shrugged.

“Don’t usually eat dinner,” he said. Eren’s eyes widened.

“What?! Why not? You’re missing out, and that’s a lot coming from someone who has eaten it only once,” Eren declared. Levi almost laughed. He obviously didn’t know what it was like to be treated as an imperialistic tool. A pawn.

“I don’t particularly like my family, and I’m never really hungry. I’d much rather sit on the roof,” Levi muttered the last part. Eren looked at him, puzzled.

“Did you say the roof?” he asked. Levi shook his head.

“It’s nothing. Did you come here for something?” he asked, getting somewhat irritated, as their conversation really wasn’t going anywhere. Eren looked down and fidgeted slightly, before looking up, smiling nervously.

“Thanks for today your highness. It was probably one of the most fun times I’ve had,” he thanked him, blushing slightly as he did so. Levi stared at him before smiling.

“You too brat. It was fun.”

“Well, goodnight your highness!” Eren waved one last time before heading off to his own room. Levi let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, smiling. He watched as Eren disappeared to his room, and finally closed his door, ready to finally go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who I met today?!! HAYDEN!! From the Fosters :3 He goes to the same class as me  
> Oh yah. Did you guys catch what I did there? In that chapter? Did you? Did you did you did you? Huh? Tell me tell me tell meeeeeeee  
> Until next time loves <3


	9. A Certainly Bitter Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren both get themselves a nice dose of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh, finally. Something ACTUALLY worth reading. Perhaps I put Levi a bit too out of character here with his fuse, but ya know, just comes to show how fed up he his.  
> And ooooo jealousy. Ish always fun.

Levi awoke to the sun shining in his face and birds chirping. He groaned. He already felt like he was in a fucking fairy tale. He closed his eyes again, burying his face into his pillow. He didn’t want to get up. He heard a knock on his door and he didn’t say anything.

“Prince, I know you’re awake. Please do get dressed, as the princess shall be arriving shortly,” he heard Isabel’s muffled voice from behind the door. What? Princess? As in Petra? Already? She was joking right? This was stupid. He glared at the pillow.

“I don’t want to,” he replied. “Well, too late for that.” Levi could practically see Isabel’s eyes rolling. “So please, hurry and get ready. We’ll be waiting for you,” she said one last time before walking off. Levi waited until her footsteps completely faded away before he let out a long, frustrated groan.

“Uggghhh! Can’t I make any decisions for once in my life?!” he shouted, fists clenched. He got up and threw his clothes on, not even bothering to brush his hair. He stomped out the door, ready to give his father yet another yelling at. This was starting to become too much. He stomped through the halls and burst into the throne room. Kuchel was already looking anxious, as she figured they’d get this kind of reaction.

“Now Levi, dear…” she trailed off as Levi angrily stepped past her, practically throwing daggers at his father with his eyes. Eren stopped to say good morning, but when he saw Levi’s glare, he backed up, concern in his eyes.

“Father, you’re going too far. She’s only left a day ago, and she already returns?! You said she was coming, but I did not think that she intended to come THIS early! Can’t I have some time to myself?!” Levi shouted, angry and irritated beyond his wits. He was so fucking fed up with this. His father glared at him.

“Do not ever speak that way to me Levi. You know very well your responsibilities. Besides, you two are getting married and she’s a beautiful girl, has the attention of princes all over the world. How can you turn her down?”

Levi almost blew a fuse at those words.

“What? What?! What did you just say?! Oh so because Petra is ‘oh so beautiful’ and ‘oh so famous amongst men,’ it means that I should automatically fall in love with her? You know nothing of love if that’s how you see it. Nothing. You’re just an old man who doesn’t let his son take over his own freaking life and live how he wishes! You’re greedy, selfish, and all you care about is power!” Levi screeched. He whipped around, ignoring his infuriated calls from his father and his mother’s and Eren’s pleads to return. He slammed the doors shut behind him, making a sound so loud that it felt like it would shatter the windows and make him go deaf. The castle shake slightly at the slam’s power.

Levi felt infuriated. His heart was pounding, and he was hot and breathing hard. He felt like he could literally kill his father right now. It didn’t make him guilty that he didn’t feel guilty for thinking that kind of thought. He walked to the garden, wanting to at least get some fresh air. He marched over, still angry, and walked to the middle of the garden where a beautiful fountain lay, with a bench in front and in the back of it. He sat on the one in the front, and let out a frustrated shout. He has never gotten this out of control. Just comes to show how bottled up his feelings have been until now. He breathed hard, glaring at the flowers in front of him, wanting to burn them. He was so caught up in his rage that he hadn’t even realized or heard Eren calling out his name, looking for him.

“Prince Levi! Your majesty? Your majesty!! Your highness where are you?!!” Eren yelled, looking left and right, running down the halls. He reached the garden and looked around.

“Your majesty?!” he stepped in, still shouting. He ran into the middle of the garden, and was about to give another shout when he spotted Levi sitting on the bench, glowering at some flowers in front of him. Eren walked up to him and chuckled.

“Were the flowers being mean to you your highness?” Eren sat down besides Levi, still looking at him. Levi glared at Eren, but upon realizing who he was, his gaze softened slightly. He looked away.

“My father is an idiot. I hate him. With my heart and soul,” Levi growled, “He doesn’t deserve that throne nor that crown, nor even my mother.” Eren sighed.

“Your highness, I understand you’re upset but… Think of it this way. They’re trying to give you an opportunity to become closer to Petra, so that way, when you two marry, it’s not like you’ll be complete strangers. Most families don’t do that, and these people are forced to marry a woman or man that they’ve never even seen before!” Eren pointed out. Levi looked at him.

“And, I mean, is it really that bad? Petra seems like a lovely girl. Give her a chance! Yes, you may not fall in love, but at least try to make her your friend. It’s just a step closer to an easier path in this arranged marriage,” Eren continued. Levi could only stare at him. Where the heck did all that come from? Levi mulled it over. Yes, at least they’d be friend when they’d marry, and not complete strangers, but still. He didn’t want to marry someone that he didn’t love. Eren put a hand gently on Levi’s shoulder. Levi stiffened slightly at the touch, but let it stay.

“Your majesty. Please. Get through today, you can get through anything,” Eren said, trying to encourage him, “And I know that the castle’s strongest can do anything, wouldn’t you agree? Besides, this is only one measly girl you’re dealing with.” Eren grinned. Levi almost hit him. That stupid cute grin off his was actually making him reconsider going back in there, and he hated that, because nothing should be able to convince him to even LOOK at that man. Especially not a measly grin. Levi internally groaned.

“Eren, it isn’t as easy as you may think. You can fall in love with whomever you wish, and you don’t have to worry about marrying some girl that you don’t even know, much less don’t even want to marry,” Levi said. Eren’s eyes suddenly got that look of longing and… Sadness? Again. He looked at the flowers in front of him.

“Yes, well… I wouldn’t say I can love whomever I want…” he murmured. Levi raised a brow.

“Oh really?” he scoffed, “Please Eren. Name a girl you love, and you’d be able to marry her. That’s your freedom.” Eren shook his head.

“That’s exactly it. I really like this one person… I mean, I think I do, I really don’t know… I’m starting too, and I don’t think I’m even noticing how much I ACTUALLY love this person…” Eren said rather thoughtfully, looking conflicted. Levi stiffened when he heard this. He was in love with someone already? A royal? Oh yes, of course.

“Mikasa,” Levi said bitterly. Eren’s eyes widened and he turned slightly red.

“W-what?”

“Mikasa. You’re in love with Mikasa. Aren’t you? You two are best friends and she’s royalty. It’s practically in front of my eyes,” Levi scoffed at how obvious the answer seemed. Eren looked at the prince, taken aback aback by his tone.

“Oh please, don’t deny it Eren. It’s obvious is it not? I mean, she obviously likes you too don’t you think?” Levi continued, laughing bitterly to himself, “Yah. I’ll go with Petra. Maybe I’ll fall in love with her slowly without realizing it, just like you and your hopeless little crush.” Levi stood up and walked away, his eyes cold and emotionless. He pushed down that twinge he got in his stomach when he saw Eren’s hurt expression as he walked away.

~

Eren sat there, shocked. And sad. Of course the prince would’ve reacted that way, Was he really expecting anything else? But wow, he was a lot bitterer than Eren would’ve ever thought. It hurt slightly, to hear the prince say those things and those words. But then again. It was expected wasn’t it?

~

Levi didn’t even feel mad anymore. He felt like he didn’t have the energy. He just felt… Numb. Shocked. Shocked that learning about Eren’s crush bothered him THIS much. Shocked that he said such mean things to him. Shocked that he’d ever even say anything like that to Eren. Shocked that he was going to go back to the source that started this all.

"Levi? Levi!” Levi heard a distant call as he walked blindly through his halls. At first, he didn’t even react. Didn’t even see that Petra was right in front of him. Until she came up to him and looked at him in concern.

“Levi? Are you okay?” Her voice right in his face snapped him back to his sense. He smiled, trying to cover up.

“Petra, how lovely you look today,” he raised her hand again and kissed it. Petra again, blushed and smiled.

“Thank you Levi, and might I mention you’re looking awfully handsome today,” she complimented him back.

“Only for you my lady.”

~

Eren sighed and got up, walking out. He had to get back to Mikasa, or else she’d start worrying and go on a rampage. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the prince. Why was his reaction bothering him so much? His reaction was completely expected, so why did he still feel shocked? He shouldn’t be. He really, really shouldn’t be.

He rubbed his face, trying to get the prince out of his mind. He stepped into the halls, and upon seeing Levi and Petra, instantly took a step back, hiding himself. He peered around the wall he hid behind and watched. The prince smiled and lifted the princess’s hand, kissing it. Eren stared, wide eyed as he placed a hand on her back, guiding her away, smiling, and as Petra clung to his arm, going up on tip toe to kiss him on the cheek, blushing. As he came walking down, Eren quickly ran further into the garden, wishing not to be seen. He ran and ran to the opposite side, but didn’t stop as he got to the hall. He kept running, not wanting to look back. He didn’t know why he was running. He didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t even know what he was thinking, hiding in the first place. But above everything.

He didn’t know why he felt an undeniable feeling of complete and utter jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayden is so nice 0,~,0 but he's so busy and it sucks, cause he isn't able to respond to me often  
> Anyway  
> Hope you enjoyed the "drama." XD  
> Until next time loves <3


	10. Confession in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I had so much fun writing this one.   
> MWUAHAHAHAHA  
> And I've got another "juicy" chapter :3

“So, what does Levi like to do for fun?” Petra asked, smiling as she nudged him. Levi pretended to look in thought.

“Well… I like to practice at the dojo… And paint,” he added. He shouldn’t be this open. Looks like he still wasn’t over the shock of what Eren said. Petra nodded.

“Sounds fun. I like to draw, but not so much paint. But I think hanging out with you is my favorite thing right now,” Petra said as she blushed slightly, looking down.

“I am glad my lady,” Levi said warily. He suddenly felt tired. He didn’t want to be around anyone right now, he just wanted to be alone. On the roof, staring up at the sky in peace. Petra tapped his shoulder.

“Levi? Are you alright?” Petra asked in concern. Levi smiled and nodded.

“I’m just a bit tired,” he replied.

“Oh. Well, you should rest then! I don’t want you to become exhausted due to me,” Petra said, letting go of his arm and stepping in front of him.

“And if you don’t mind… Perhaps you could show me to your room?” Petra continued. Levi stiffened. No. He never let anyone into his room, especially some girl he just met. But if he refused, he would have to deal with his father all over again, and he really wasn’t up to that crap right now. He stiffly nodded.

“I’d be pleased,” Levi replied. It felt like everything was going downhill right now.

~

Eren panted, knowing that he lost them. He looked around and took his surroundings. He was outside right now, and it looked like he was in the back of the castle… But he wasn’t sure which wing he was nearest to. He spotted a bench, and plopped down on it, staring into nothing. He clenched his fist.

“Tch.” Eren balled his fists and looked down, tears dropping from his face. He didn’t want this. He shouldn’t have said anything, he should’ve just said, yup, that’s true, but it doesn’t change anything. But he freaking didn’t. Because he was an idiot. Eren looked for a rock to throw, but found none. He let out a loud shout of frustration.

“Ugh! I’m so freaking stupid!” he shouted to the air, standing up. Angered tears kept streaming down, and finally, his features softened and he slumped back onto the bench again, defeated. He heard a chuckle and his head snapped up, and his eyes met Hanji’s amused ones and Mikasa’s concerned ones. The two girls walked over.

“Did grumpy gills finally get to you?” Hanji joked, plopping down next to him. Mikasa came over and sat next to him.

“Eren? What’s the matter?” she asked. Eren looked forward and sighed.

“More like I got to him and I regret it…” Eren replied quietly. Hanji sat up.

“Eh?”

“You heard me. I… We were talking in the garden and I was trying to convince him to come back, and then the subject just completely shifted and I told him something I probably shouldn’t even have said and he got angry and he went off to Petra and I just-“

“Woah woah there big guy! Calm yourself. Let’s just slow it down for a sec,” Hanji said, holding her hands up. Mikasa just looked more concerned.

“First things first. What did you say to Levi to piss him off? I mean, anything pisses him off, but what did you say?” Hanji asked. Eren almost turned red. Almost. He wasn’t letting Hanji and Mikasa of their conversation.

“Nothing important. It doesn’t matter. He hates me now Hanji! Hates me!” Eren protested. Mikasa stiffened.

“Does that matter to you Eren? He hates everyone doesn’t he? He’s not exactly a very good person,” Mikasa said coldly. Eren’s eyes widened and he looked at Mikasa in shock.

“OF COURSE it matters! He’s the PRINCE! And he isn’t that bad he’s just… Misunderstood,” Eren muttered the last part. It was partly true. Levi wasn’t a bad person, but he wasn’t the nicest either. Definitely not easy to get along with. So, why did Eren want so badly to have his friendship and trust? Hanji stared at Eren, who was staring thoughtfully into the distance. Hanji turned to Mikasa.

“Hey, Mika? Can you give me and Eren a moment?” she asked quietly. Mikasa turned to Hanji with confusion.

“What? Why?” she asked, her eyes narrowing. Hanji shook her head.

“Don’t argue with me Mikasa. Just give us a moment alone,” Hanji told her firmly this time. Mikasa looked at Eren for a moment, before nodding and hesitantly getting up. She looked back one more time, and Hanji nodded. Mikasa just sighed and went back into the castle to find her mother. Hanji turned to Eren, patting him.

“Eren? Still with us buddy?” Eren snapped out of his train of thought.

“Huh? Oh, Hanji, you’re still here. Uh… Where’s Mikasa?” Eren asked, looking around. Hanji chuckled.

“Doesn’t matter. But you and I have some talking to do.”

~

Levi opened the door, gesturing for Petra to enter. Petra smiled and nodded, walking in. She drew in a breath.

“Wow. You’ve got a big room!” she exclaimed as she looked around. She went up to his wall besides his bed and looked at the painting that hung there.

“These yours?” she asked. Levi shook his head.

“No. They’re from my Aunt,” he replied, standing next to Petra to also get a closer look at the paintings.

“Ooooh. What was your Aunt’s name?” Why does it matter? Levi bit back the response.

“Selma.” Petra smiled.

“What a lovely name.” She walked around a bit more, before she bit her lip and turned to Levi, looking hesitant.

“Yes? Do you have something to say my lady?” Levi asked, noticing. Petra shook her head and looked down, blushing.

“I-I was just wondering… Would… Would you mind if I joined you in bed?” Levi froze.

What?

What did she just say?

Levi stiffened, not even sure how to respond. For once, he didn’t have some stinging retort. No. Absolutely not, she could not sleep with him. Was she crazy?

“Uh… Are you sure you want to do that?” Levi asked, emotionless. He was hoping she’d just change her mind and walk out, say she was just joking. Petra looked down and nodded slightly.

“Y-yes,” she stammered in reply, flustered. And right then and there, Levi felt sick. There was no way he could get in the same bed with this girl. No way. No fucking way. For once, Levi wished for Hanji to come annoyingly bursting through the door, interrupting the situation. He wished anyone would come, even if it had to be Mikasa. He HAD to get out of this. Somehow. Levi stared at Petra. He had no idea what to say. He wasn’t going to say yes. But how the hell was he supposed to say no?

~

“Eren. You like the prince don’t you?” Hanji cut right to the chase. Eren’s eyes widened and he turned red.

“W-what?!” he replied. Hanji smirked.

“It’s obvious. Look at you. You’re as red as a tomato just by the mention of it,” Hanji snickered. Eren shook his head.

“Where did you get that idea? There’s absolutely nothing going on between me and the prince, I mean-“

“I never said there was anything going on between you. But it’s obvious that you like him,” Hanji cut him off. Eren shook his head.

“No. Nothing. Nada. You’re crazy Hanji,” Eren objected firmly. Hanji rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

“You and Levi both are so fucking stubborn,” she muttered. Eren glared at her.

“Well, you’re the one making false accusation here,” Eren retorted. Hanji scoffed.

“Yah. False indeed,” she replied sarcastically.

~

“U-uh… Levi?” Petra said.

“Yes?”

“A-are you sure you want to do this?” Levi wanted to scream, hell no, I didn’t even want to get involved with you in the first place.

“Yes, I’m sure Petra,” he replied. Petra blushed and nodded, getting into the bed. Levi really didn’t have a choice. He had to agree. Nothing was going to save him. Nothing. He got in with her, facing up, trying to stay as far away from her as possible. He quite literally felt like throwing up. He never shared his bed with anyone. And now he was doing it with a girl who he didn’t even like. Petra smiled and faced Levi. Levi closed his eyes, urging the blackness of sleep to take over him. Petra giggled slightly and rolled over so she was facing him completely, resting her head on his chest. Levi stiffened, instantly trying to relax so she wouldn’t notice. He couldn’t. It was quite impossible.

“Love you Levi…” Petra whispered.

Levi died right then and there.

~

“Listen Eren. What did you tell Levi? Tell me,” Hanji pressed. She’s been going on and on, and finally, her tone was firm and un-mocking. Eren turned to her, and stared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat.

“Fine,” he muttered.

“I said that he could at least give Petra a try so when they got married, they wouldn’t be COMPLETE strangers. He told me that I didn’t understand, and that I could name any girl I liked, and I could probably marry her. I told him that wasn’t true.” Eren bit his lip, the moment returning. He was really trying to forget this, and this wasn’t helping.

“Keep going,” Hanji urged him.

“And… And I kind of told him that I was in love with a royal that I’d never be able to marry, and that I think I’m falling in love with that person, but I’m not entirely sure. But our love is also impossible,” Eren continued. He wasn’t going to say anymore. A big grin appeared on Hanji’s face.

“See?! Told you! You ARE in love with Levi! I told you!” Eren eye’s widened and he shut his mouth. He regretted everything he just said.

~

Levi couldn’t fall asleep. Eren was still on his mind for unknown fucking reasons. Was it true? Did Eren really love Mikasa? Levi shouldn’t care, but he does. And he hates himself for that.

~

“I’m not in love with him! I just… I just really like him. He’s actually kind, and caring… Something about him makes him seem nostalgic and familiar, and that makes me feel like… Like… I can’t explain it!” Eren said, frustrated, putting his hands on his face. Hanji chuckled.

“Infatuation. Memories. That’s what you’re feeling. Memories of your mother, infatuated by his looks, his demeanor, and the way he treats you. They all attract you Eren,” Hanji pointed out, voice soft. Eren stiffened. Memories? Infatuation? She was kidding right? She had to be. But Eren’s mouth spoke before his brain gave it permission to do so.

“I suppose you’re right.”

~

Levi quietly got up, trying to be silent as possible, not to disturb Petra. When he got out of his bed, he walked out to his balcony, and took a deep breath in, letting it out. Oh. My. God. Things were NOT going in his favor. He hated this so much, he felt sick to the heart. He shook his head, urging himself to get back into his cold, expressionless demeanor. He climbed up the wall and jumped onto the roof. He sat down, put his hands behind his head, and looked up at the sky. It was filled with stars, and it was truly relaxing. He suddenly heard voices. …. Hanji? And… Eren? Levi instantly sat up. He climbed to the other end of the roof, looking out across the back yard. He finally spotted them. Hanji and Eren, sitting on a bench, talking. Eren was… Blushing?

Why the hell was he blushing?

Levi glared at them. He didn’t care. While they were off having their fun, Levi got to go through hell sharing his bed with a girl he simply despised. Levi looked at them again, and locked eyes with Eren. His green orbs seemed to glow like a cat’s, and they stared straight at him. Levi stared back, wondering if Eren could see him. He didn’t give any sign that he did, until Hanji looked in his direction also, before smiling and giving Eren’s shoulder a pat and walking away. She turned one last time and looked like she was convincing him one more time to do something, her gaze serious but excited. Eren just glared, slightly blushing, at her when she finished and watched as she walked away, before turning back to Levi. He looked hesitant, and had an anxious look in his eyes. He fidgeted uncomfortably slightly before he took a deep breath and looked up, determined.

His lips moved. Levi furrowed his brows in confusion. Who was he talking to?

He was red again. Very red.

They moved again. Levi looked at them, trying to read what they said. They moved once more, slowly, as if trying to point something out, the last word seeming to be emphasized for good measure. And Levi got it perfectly.

‘I. Love. YOU.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did ya think? FINALLY. Right? Or was it too early? XD  
> Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, cliffhanger :3  
> Until next time loves <3


	11. A Kiss in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MWUAHAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Yesh, I feel like torturing you all with these cliffhangers and chapters. How did ya know?   
> (Sorry this is so short, I am >~

Levi sat there, dumbfounded.

Was he imagining it?

He was right? He had to be.

He looked down again, and saw that Eren was quickly walking away, eyes down. Levi’s eyes widened and he clambered off the roof. He wasn’t going to let him get away with that! Was he insane? Was he IN-SANE?! Levi jumped off, running through his room, not even bothering with Petra’s sleepy, tired call. He ran and ran, out to the back yard. He looked around. Where was he?! He panted and ran back inside, bumping into Hanji.

“Woah there Levi! What’s the-“

“Where’s Eren?!”

“U-uh, I don’t know, I thought he walked back in-“

“Ugh!” Levi let out a frustrated groan and kept running. He reached his room and looked inside. No. Not there. He ran and made his way to the art room, the dining room. He was nowhere to be seen. Levi gasped. The garden. He sprinted, refusing to let this slide. He WAS going to find Eren. He fucking was.

“Eren!” he yelled, calling out the younger boy’s name.

“Eren!” he shouted as he burst into the garden. He ran and stopped abruptly when he saw him standing near the fountain, which was illuminated with golden light. When he saw Levi, he turned completely red. They stared at each other, in silence. Levi took a step forward and Eren shot out further into the garden, running away from him. Levi stood in shock, before snapping himself back into reality.

“Wait Eren!” he sprinted, trying to follow Eren’s footsteps.

“Forget I said anything!” Eren desperately shouted back to him. He made it into the hall and ran left this time. Towards the front yard. Oh the irony.

“Come back you brat!” Levi yelled, still running at him. Eren frantically stared ahead, refusing to stop, or even look back. There was no way he could confront Levi right now. No way. He didn’t even know why he said what he did, but he did. He fucking did, and now, he was dying. Tears fell from his eyes.

What the hell? Why was he crying?

“Eren stop!” Levi shrieked. Eren refused to. Again. He had no clue where he was going.

“Eren STOP!!” Levi shrieked once more, except this time, there was…. Desperation? In his voice. Eren looked ahead. 

He wasn’t.

He wasn’t ever.

Levi gritted his teeth, and finally sprinted with all he could, and barely managed to catch Eren’s shirt. Eren yelped and was pulled back by the force, dropping onto his butt. His eyes widened and he scrambled to get up. Levi held him.

“Eren wait!”

“I’m sorry!” Eren said loudly, “I didn’t mean it, I know I probably disgust you, I don’t know what was wrong with me I-“

“Eren!”

”I wasn’t thinking, I was kidding, just let me-!” Eren’s words were quite literally stolen from him as he was turned abruptly around and found that the prince’s lips were smashed against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this isn't so much ac cliffhanger, but KIND OF. I like to call it a cliff DANGLER :3  
> Until next time my loves <3


	12. Our Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows Eren to their (yes, THEIR) secret garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So lately, I've become quite obsessed with gardens and flowers XD so you might be seeing a lot of references to those in this story. I wasn't obsessed with them before, but when I had to do some research for my story, I became very much so enthralled with them XD   
> Now read my love! Read!

Eren froze. He lost his words as Levi pushed his lips against his, kissing him almost desperately.

“Mmph…” Eren closed his eyes as Levi kissed him harder, taking a step back at the force Levi was putting on him so he wouldn’t fall. He began to melt into the kiss. It was so good… Levi broke it, gasping for air. They stood there, panting, forehead to forehead, staring into each other’s eyes. Eren was blushing furiously.

“P-prince…” he tried to utter out in a weak voice. Levi lifted his hand to Eren’s cheek, wiping away a tear that fell from Eren’s eye. Eren made a face that showed he was going to cry more, just at that gesture, and he selfishly leaned into the touch.

“Oi, Eren… Why are you crying?” Levi asked in a hushed, soft voice.

“J-just happy,” Eren said replied rather pathetically, feeling weak to the knees. Levi smiled warmly and pulled Eren into a sweet, loving kiss this time. Eren closed his eyes, savoring the moment, the feel of Levi’s warm, soft lips against his. Levi pulled away again and they stared at each other again. Levi stroked a finger lightly over his cheekbone, admiring his face right up close.

“You’re beautiful…” Levi murmured. Eren blushed furiously, although, refusing to advert his eyes away from Levi’s. Levi smiled and took Eren hand, pulling him towards his own body. Eren’s eyes widened as he took a step forward, and Levi pulled him into a hug, squeezing him. Eren’s eyes were wide in shock, but he finally buried his head into Levi’s chest, letting more tears drop. This was just… This was everything he could’ve asked for. He knew Levi felt nostalgic. He knew it. He had seen this prince before. When he first stayed at this kingdom. Admiring his strength, the way he held his own. Ever since he was little. Eren wanted to just sob at the fact that the person he has admired since he was little just kissed him and was now holding him, as if he was something precious.

“Come, Eren, I have something to show you…” Levi murmured, taking Eren's hand and pulling him along. Eren followed him, letting Levi pull him along to whatever dream that he was going to be shown next.

~

“Your majesty where are we going?” Eren asked as Levi pulled his hand. Levi didn’t say anything and Eren frowned.

“Your majesty?” Eren repeated himself, but he still didn’t respond. Eren let out a sigh. Levi pulled him into the garden, and they kept walking to the middle. They went a little past the fountain, and turned left, coming to a wall. Levi took a deep breath and stared at it. Eren became slightly concerned.

“Uh, your majesty, are we….” He trailed off, not even sure as how to continue. Levi turned and looked at Eren.

“I’ve never shown this to anyone. Not even my mother knows about it,” Levi told him seriously. Eren stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

“Ok…” Eren said hesitantly. What was there to see? It was… A wall. Levi took a deep breath again and turned, placing his fingers on the wall gently. He pushed on it slightly, and suddenly, it moved, opening slightly. Eren gaped and his eyes widened in wonder. Levi put a finger to his lips, shushing Eren before he could say anything and motioned for Eren to follow him. Eren only nodded and followed Levi. Levi pushed the “door” a little bit wider open, and they stepped into a long, somewhat dark arch. Its sides were laced with vines and flowers, that all somehow seemed to glow in the darkness of the entrance. Eren looked around. Even though he couldn’t exactly see anything, it seemed quite pretty. Levi took Eren’s hand again, leading him. When they got to the end of the tunnel, they stood in front of a small, wooden door. It looked old, as though it has been there, untouched for quite some time. Eren looked at Levi, and Levi smiled.

“Close your eyes.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it you brat.” Eren rolled his eyes and closed them, smiling. Levi took his hand once more and carefully walked him into the place. Eren felt-and heard-the crunching sound of grass, and it sounded like there was… Water? They took a few steps forward, and they stopped.

“Ok. Open them.” Eren opened his eyes slowly and was met with the sight of his life. It was a garden. A beautiful, moonlit garden. There were purple bell flowers that quite literally glowed and sparkled in the moonlight, illuminating a beautiful purple hue. They were up against a wall that was covered with vines, little flowers sprouting off of them, as well as some grapes. The vines climbed up the wall, and somehow, they seemed to grow thicker and created something of the likes of a dome, but did not close all the way, leaving enough room for the moonlight and a soft breeze to come streaming in. The grass was fresh and green and it waved softly in the slight breeze, and different kind of flowers bloomed beautifully in it.

And in the middle was a beautiful, sparkling, moonlit pond. It was small, just big enough to fit in the area and still leave enough room for the grass and flowers. Surrounding the pond were purple bell flowers, accompanied with glowing bluebell flowers and glowing, golden, azalea flowers. The golden light of the azaleas seem to reflect into the water, making look as if it was softly lit. In the pond were some water lilies.

The water itself seemed to glow already. Not only did the moon shine softly on it, but the stars reflected beautifully off of the water, making the water look as though it was a galaxy. Every star of every color could be seen in the water, and it was absolutely beautiful.

Eren didn’t even know what to say. He walked slowly around, mouth gaped as he took everything in. It was… It was beautiful. There was absolutely no garden in the world compared to this, not even Levi and his mother’s. Everything seemed to glow softly in this garden, even the flowers. Eren’s eyes were wide in awe and admiration. Levi smiled as he saw Eren walking around, staring in wonder at everything. A wide, enthused smile appeared on Eren’s face and he let out a breathless laugh.

“Wow…” he whispered, breathless. Levi walked up to him. Eren turned to him, that big smile still on his face.

“This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. How…? How did you even….? The flowers are… My goodness….” Eren couldn’t even finish his sentence. He wanted to cry. How was this place so damn beautiful? Levi smiled and look up to the moon.

“This place… I found it when I was very young. I was night wandering through my garden, and I thought I heard running water through this wall. I placed my hands and ear over it, trying to listen, and it just swung open. And, I found this place. But it was just a pond and dead grass,” Levi explained. Eren stared at him.

“So… You grew all of this?” he asked. Levi nodded.

“All of it.”

“The flowers… They seem to sparkle and glow… It’s beautiful, but how do they even do that?” Eren asked in wonder. Levi shrugged.

“When I planted them and they fully bloomed, I noticed they did that at night. Not sure why, could be the way the moon shines on them,” he replied. Eren smiled and looked at a patch of glowing flowers.

“Or magic…” he said quietly. Levi looked at him oddly, but didn’t say anything.

“So? How do you like it?”

“It’s… It’s beautiful… I can’t imagine anything greater. This… This is quite literally my dream garden,” Eren replied.

“Then, it is yours now. Ours,” Levi looked at Eren.

“Our secret garden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooo? :3 This was a fun chapter to write. And damn, it's so hard to try and explain the images I have in my head, especially of the garden. If I had my friggin digital art stuff right now, I'd draw it and show it to you all, but I don't.   
> =_=   
> Until next time my loves! <3


	13. That Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra POV and Eren's inner conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! So yes, we've got a Petra POV in this one. I mean, it was gonna happen at some point XD  
> No go, read :3

Petra POV

Petra sat up in Levi’s bed, utterly confused.

What in the world just happened?

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Why did Levi run out? Was there something going on? He would’ve told her wouldn’t he have? Petra stepped out of bed, the cold floor on her warm feet waking her up.

“Levi?!” she called, still partially sitting on the bed. She got up and walked out into the hall.

“Levi?!” she shouted once more, her voice echoing throughout the castle. She frowned and walked out. Where the heck was he? Petra walked downstairs and found Hanji walking by. She quickly held up a hand and called out to her.

“Hanji! Have you seen Levi?” she asked. Hanji looked at Petra and smiled, bowing.

“Hello Princess! And no, I haven’t seen him. Funny, he just came running out looking for Eren,” Hanji replied. She waved one last time and kept walking, disappearing upstairs. Petra furrowed her brows in confusion. Why the heck would Levi be looking for that commoner? She went back upstairs and into the room, slipping on her shoes and went off to find him.

~

“Ugh, where ARE you?” Petra let out a frustrated groan. She had looked practically everywhere. The dining room, the throne room, the halls, the guest rooms, the art room, the ball room, the music room, EVERYWHERE!

“Well, haven’t checked outside yet,” she muttered to herself, walking down the halls to the garden. She bit her lip. Levi didn’t really show her around here, in fact, it was like he wanted to avoid it all together. She wanted to find him, but she didn’t want to get lost.

“Levi? Levi! LEVI!!” she shouted with all her might. She really didn’t want to walk into there.

“LEVI!!”

~

Eren’s ears perked. He turned his head towards the door.

“Your majesty, did you-?”

“Damn it…” Levi muttered, cutting off Eren. Eren looked at him.

“Was that Petra?” he asked. Levi reluctantly nodded his head, looking at Eren. Eren smiled.

Levi knew it was forced.

“You should go to her. After all, you don’t want the princess wandering lost in the castle,” he laughed, trying to cover up his true feelings. Jealousy. Sadness. Hatred.

“Eren-“

“Your majesty, don’t waste your time with me! Really, I’m all good! Come on, come on, let’s go. Quickly, before she leaves!” Eren said hurriedly, rushing to the entrance. Levi watched him hurry out and he followed quickly after.

“Eren wait,” he called out quietly. Eren kept walking and stopped before the wall.

“You should go out first,” he said simply. Levi stood there, staring at Eren. His demeanor and aura changed completely. He seemed tense and just… Sad. Levi felt like he was trapping his prey right now.

“Eren, you know I-“

“Your majesty,” Eren whispered, looking down, “Please. Just go out to her.” Levi stood for a moment before his face became shadowed. He walked past Eren and opened the door slightly. He saw where Petra was standing and quickly darted out so she could not see him. He went to the middle of the garden, not even stopping to see where Eren was.

“LEVI!” he heard Petra call loudly. From the fountain, he ran to her.

“Petra.” He went up to her, smiling. Petra gasped and ran towards him, hugging him.

“I’ve been looking all over for you! Where have you been?” she asked. Levi only shook his head.

“It is not important.”

“Oh really? Why were you looking for that guide boy?” Levi stiffened, hoping dearly that Petra didn’t notice.

“Who told you that?” he asked, trying to cover up his shock with another smile.

“Hanji,” Petra replied. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Of course,” he muttered. “Is it true? Why were you looking for him?” Petra asked again, anxious.

“Don’t worry dear. It’s some business I had to take care of for my father. All finished now. Let us go back inside, you’ll catch a cold with only that night gown on,” Levi said, putting a hand behind her back and guiding her along. Petra blushed and nodded.

“Ok.”

~

Eren remained behind the wall for a bit longer and waited for them to leave. He stiffened when he called her dear. Dear? Since when did Levi call anyone dear? He clenched his fist, trying to refrain from bursting out and clutching onto Levi, claiming him his, taking him away forever from this world.

Eren sighed and shook his head. He shouldn’t think in such a childish way. Levi had his duties. Eren didn’t even know what he was thinking. Who was he to think that this would actually work out? Levi was supposed to get married to this girl. And Eren couldn’t stop that, no matter how hard he was to try. There was no stopping this wedding.

When he heard them leave and their footsteps fade away, he slowly opened the wall door, and stepped silently out. He closed the wall with caution, making sure no creases were visible. He walked out of the garden, and caught eye of Levi and Petra walking into the castle arm in arm. That should be him. Walking into the castle, arm in arm. Eren felt a tear drop and he immediately hated himself for that. He shouldn’t be crying. He shouldn’t let this stupid girl get to him. Besides. He had Mikasa didn’t he? She’d always be there for him… Even when she got married. They’d still be in the same castle. In the same location. Levi wouldn’t. He’d take up king, and Petra Queen, and their kingdom would join together. Levi would be far away from Eren. It’d never be.

Oh but Mikasa wasn’t Levi… She didn’t have Levi’s piercing gaze, she didn’t have his face, his lips… She didn’t have Levi’s soft, kind side that he didn’t show to anyone but him. She didn’t have Levi’s warm, beautiful smile… She wasn’t Levi. Eren clenched his fist as he walked to his rooms. She wasn’t Levi. No one was Levi.

And that hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, my poor babies 0,~,0  
> Until next time loves <3


	14. "Levi"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has some internal conflict, and they sleep together. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAY  
> I've got a longer chapter for you all :3 Yipee!  
> So as you all know, I'm trying to brush my fluff up. Please, I actually, legit, need you guys to tell me how it is, how I'm doing and all that crap XD Cause really, I'm trying. Thanks~

Eren plopped down onto his bed, letting out a long, tired sigh. So much happened today…

“Ughhhhh,” Eren let out a long, exasperated groan. He was too caught up in smothering himself with this pillows and blanket that he didn’t even realize Hanji standing in the doorway, smirking.

“And what were you and Levi doing out so late?” she voiced, interrupting Eren’s little internal fit. Eren’s head shot up.

“Ya know, there’s something called KNOCKING?” Eren retorted. Hanji knocked walked into the room slightly to knock on the door.

“Can I come in?’

“No.”

“Thanks.” Hanji walked in and sat at the end of Eren’s bed, making it dip. Eren glared at her.

“I’m gonna throw my pillow at you,” he said, holding it up threateningly. Hanji smirked.

“Ya might wanna get all your smothering out, cause once it comes in contact with me, it ain’t coming back,” Hanji replied. Eren rolled his eyes and put it down.

“What do you want?”

“Where were you and Levi?”

“How do you know I was even with him?”

“You were. I saw you and him staring at each other when he was on the roof. And he was looking for you.”

“So?’

“Eren please. You two are in love with each other aren’t you?” Eren clutched his pillow.

“We aren’t in love.”

“Don’t deny it Eren, you two are completely head over hee-“

“Just _SHUT UP!_ ” Eren shouted, clutching his pillow and looking down.

“You don’t understand… You’ll NEVER understand,” Eren growled, tears starting to form, “We CAN’T be in love. Levi is getting married. And what’s more. He’s a royal. I’m a commoner. We are forbidden to fall in love, much less get together. So no. I AM NOT in love with him! I never will be!” He looked at Hanji with wide, pained eyes, tears dropping. Hanji’s expression suddenly turned hard.

“Eren! Are you STUPID?” she suddenly said firmly and loudly, shocking Eren, putting a stop to his tears.

“Just because it’s forbidden, doesn’t make you NOT in love! You can still love! Nothing should be able to separate that! If you truly loved him, nothing should be able to get in your way! You’re just PISSED with yourself because you can do nothing about Petra! Because you let your jealousy get to you, and it makes you say things you don’t mean! It ruins things! You’re frustrated with yourself! That’s it! But that NEVER breaks true love, even if you deny it. You ARE in love with him!” Eren shook his head.

“No Hanji! That’s exactly it! It’s getting to me and I’m letting that ruin even our friendship, so maybe it ISN’T TRUE LOVE!” Eren shouted once more before he paid back onto his stomach, burying his red face into the pillow, trying to hide his tears. Deep down inside, he knew that Hanji was correct. Hanji smiled sympathetically and put a hand on Eren’s head, stroking it.

“I’m sorry Eren… I know you’re frustrated and confused, and your feelings for Levi aren’t clear yet but… You can’t let this get to you,” she said softly, in a mother-like voice.

“I’m sorry… I know you two aren’t ‘IN LOVE’ yet but… I just can’t help but feel like… If you aren’t pushed, you’ll leave for your home, say a last goodbye and it’ll be over for good… But you two are just so… I don’t know, perfect together. And I hate goodbyes, especially if it’s with someone special. Trust me, I know from experience,” Hanji murmured. More tears dropped from Eren’s face. Hanji was right. He didn’t know his feelings for Levi yet. He was confused. But at the same time, he had the same fear. One day, he’s just going to say goodbye, and it’ll all disappear. And that’s why he wanted to deny it so much. He didn’t want to hold these feelings, he didn’t want to feel them, because in the end… It’ll just cause him more pain.

Eren turned his head slightly to look and saw Hanji’s sad gaze. Eren would’ve asked, but he decided not to push it.

“It’s ok,” he muttered, his words muffled by the pillow. Hanji smiled and pat his head.

“I’m sorry for barging in. I’ll leave now,” Hanji replied as she got up, heading for the door.

“Oh and Eren?”

“…”

“I know you feel as though it’ll hurt in the end, but you must remember. Goodbye is only the beginning. Goodbyes shouldn’t be forever. Don’t let it be. Let it be, until next time.” And with that, Hanji walked out, leaving Eren in the dark, eyes wide at her words.

~

Levi told her that he’d sleep on the couch. He felt kind of ill, and didn’t want her to catch it. In a way, it was true. He knew that he had hurt Eren’s feelings, he knew that he was hurt. And he couldn’t do anything about it. It made him feel sick. Levi sighed as he got onto the couch in his room, eyes staring straight at the ceiling. He heard Petra whisper a soft goodnight, but he didn’t respond.

Time passed, unbearably slowly for Levi, and he still couldn’t go to sleep. He really felt like he needed to do something for Eren, or things would just be way too awkward tomorrow. He couldn’t handle that. He wanted things to be normal between them. He didn’t want Eren to avoid him, and with Petra here, that’s exactly what he’d do.

Levi sat up, sighing. What time was it? Most likely almost morning, considering how long he and Eren were together, and how long he has just been sitting here. He looked at his clock.

3:30

Huh. Earlier than he thought.

He and Petra must’ve gone to bed quite early before Eren confessed. Speaking of Eren. Levi got up. He needed to see Eren’s face properly, one more time, even if he was not awake. Levi silently walked out of his room, and headed for Eren’s room. His socks easily glided along the marble floor as he reached Eren’s door, which was thankfully, cracked slightly open. He pushed it open, and it made a slight creaking noise, and Levi winced at how loud it seemed to sound. He stood, frozen for a second as Eren fidgeted in his sleep, but didn’t wake. Levi let out a breath and crept further in. When he was finally in, he went to Eren’s bed, hoping that he wasn’t awake, and just pretending to sleep so he could jump out at his intruder. He wasn’t. He was sound asleep. Levi went to the side of his bed and watched Eren’s sleeping face with remorse. How could he cause so much pain to this boy? He didn’t deserve it.

Levi sat, dipping the bed slightly. He watched as Eren turned towards Levi, still asleep. Levi smiled sadly and softly brushed Eren’s hair out of his face.

“Eren… I’m sorry,” Levi whispered, feeling guilty. He hated himself for that. He had no reason to feel guilty, he wasn’t at fault for this. Petra was. So why the hell was HE feeling guilty? Why the hell was he feeling any feelings at all?! What happened to this iron wall that he has put up all these years?

Ah yes, this boy messed him up in one too many ways possible.

“Just forgive me…” He whispered, bending down softly to plant a light kiss on his head. He got up, ready to leave, when he felt something caught on his shirt. He turned around, confused, and to his shock, he saw Eren’s hand holding him from going. He was looking down, and Levi swore he saw tears drop.

“Ere-?”

“Stay,” Eren whispered, “Don’t go back to her.” Levi stood for a moment, unsure if he should actually stay or not, but in the end, he decided to, walking back to his spot on the bed, sitting.

“I’m sorry too… I really shouldn’t have acted the way I did, I’m such a child…” Eren said lowly, “And I’m arrogant, and I-“

“Eren, shut up.” Eren gripped his shirt tighter.

“You were hurt. I understand that. In many ways actually…” he muttered, thinking about how much his mother has “betrayed” him by taking his father’s side. Eren didn’t respond, just gripping onto his shirt. Levi stared at him, his face buried in his pillow. Levi frowned.

“Oi, you brat, are you trying to suffocate yourself? Don’t do that,” Levi scorned, reaching his hand to turn Eren’s face around. Eren quickly gripped Levi’s hand, stopping it. He turned his head slowly to look at Levi, his eyes red with tears.

“Please lay with me,” he whispered. Levi’s eyes widened at the request. He didn’t say anything for a bit, not quite believing what he just heard.

“What?” he asked, making sure he heard the right thing.

“Please,” Eren pleaded. Levi stared at him, before slowly nodding.

“Ok,” he whispered. Eren gave a small smile and scooted over, giving room to Levi. Levi took off his socks, placing them neatly on the floor besides the bed, lifted his legs and slowly got under the covers. He turned so he was facing Eren, and found that he was also facing him. Eren came forward and buried his head into Levi’s chest. Levi didn’t move for a moment, before he let out a sigh and put his chin on top of Eren’s head. He wrapped his arm around Eren’s side, his hand on his back, pulling him closer, and putting his other arm under Eren’s head. Eren’s hands gripped Eren’s shirt, as though he was afraid Levi would be pulled away from him again. Levi felt a tear drop onto his shirt.

“Your majesty…” Eren murmured, “Could we really love?” Levi stiffened.

“I don’t know. That’s up to you,” he replied stiffly. Eren smiled, although Levi could not see it.

“Then I’d say we can… I want to,” he continued tiredly, “And I wished it’d just work.” Levi relaxed at that. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Eren…” Levi murmured, placing light kisses on his head. He stroked his back lightly, causing Eren to shudder.

“I-I’m sorry,” apologized again, his voice cracking. He didn’t deserve this, he really didn’t. Levi only shook his head slightly.

“You brat, apologizing countless times over again doesn’t change anything,” Levi whispered. Eren buried his face further into Levi’s chest, as if he was trying to hide from the world. They stayed like that, Levi stroking Eren’s back, their legs entwined. Eren’s breathing started to steady, and he seemed to relax. Levi felt him relax and started to fall asleep himself. Eren’s warmth seemed to soothe him, and Levi’s breathing pattern seemed to fall in sync with Eren’s. Levi's eyes began to droop. Was Eren still awake? He couldn’t tell. But he needed to know if he could stay here. There would be problems if they were caught by his parents or Petra.

“Eren…” he whispered, testing to see if he was awake. He felt Eren’s hand clutch tighter, and from that, he knew that the younger boy was awake.

“I have to go Eren…” he murmured into his brown hair. Eren shook his head.

“Stay,” he said, softly, but firmly. Levi sighed.

“Eren, there will be-“

“Don’t go… Please,” Eren pleaded. Levi stared at him. He couldn’t. He really couldn’t. But could he really leave Eren? Especially during this state? There really was no other answer to that.

“Ok,” Levi whispered in return. Eren smiled softly.

“Thank you…” he said tiredly. Levi didn’t reply, his eyes closed, be he pulled Eren tighter. Eren’s eyes began to droop, and he slowly fell asleep. Before being consumed in the darkness of sleep, he whispered one last time.

“I love you… Levi…”

 Levi froze. Did… Did he just? Levi looked at Eren, and found that he was asleep. But he knew he heard it. There was no denying it.

Eren had just called Levi by his name.

He didn’t call him “your majesty” or “prince.”

Levi’s stomach twisted. Eren called him Levi, and it sounded beautiful. He smiled softly, stroking Eren’s head again. He watched Eren, and their breathing patterns slowly came into sync. Levi’s eyes drooped, and he too began to fall asleep. This. This is what he wanted. But he knew all too well that it wasn’t allowed.

~

Eren yawned and opened his eyes, and was met with Levi’s sleeping face. His hand was no longer on his head, but drooped down on his cheek. Eren smiled softly, reaching out with his own hand to touch Levi’s cheek, and after, put it on top of Levi’s hand, leaning into the touch. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the contact. He listened to the birds chirping, enjoying the touch of Levi’s hand on his cheek and the soft sunlight streaming in, shining warmly on his back. It was almost unreal. Too good to be true. He felt Levi shift, and he opened his eyes again. He was most likely waking up. Levi let out a groan and is eyes slowly opened. He looked at Eren, sleep still in his eyes. He looked confused for a second, but the realization soon hit him. Eren smiled when he saw the look of realization in his eyes.

“Good morning,” he whispered. Levi scrunched his nose.

“You have morning breath,” he muttered, getting up. Eren chuckled. He was still tired and grumpy, that was for sure. Eren sat up as well, watching as Levi put his socks back on.

“Your majesty,” Eren started, but was cut off by Levi.

“Levi. You called me Levi once before right? Do it again. I want to hear it again,” Levi said, leaning towards Eren. Levi cupped Eren’s face and whispered against his lips.

“Please Eren…” he whispered, their lips barely brushing. Eren blushed, lifting a hand to Levi’s face.

“Bu-“

“One more time you brat… One more.” Eren shivered when Levi placed two kisses on his neck.

“I can’t hear you Eren…” He bit down ever so slightly on Eren’s nape, making sure not to bruise his delicate skin. Eren let out a soft gasp and closed his eyes.

“L-Levi…” he whispered shakily. Levi smiled against Eren’s neck and kissed him quickly on the lips.

“That’s my brat,” he said before getting up to walk out. Eren watched him with pained eyes.

“What are you going to do?” he asked. Levi turned and looked at the younger boy. He sighed when he was met with sad eyes. He walked over to Eren, ruffling his hair.

“Don’t get all riled up. Petra’s going home today. Soon, in fact, so I must go. Go back to sleep. You had a long day,” Levi replied. Eren shook his head.

“So did you,” he shot back.

“I’ve got duties.” Levi looked firmly at Eren. Eren bit his lip and sighed.

“I know…” he muttered distastefully. Levi rolled his eyes, smirking.

“You really are a brat you know that?” he asked, getting up again. Eren quickly jumped up and hugged him from behind, giving him one last goodbye. Levi let out an exasperated sigh and hugged Eren’s arms back.

“She’ll be gone soon… Just be patient.” And with that, Levi walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo? And oooooooooooooo Hanji has a secret :3  
> And aw, I just love how creepy I made Levi XD  
> Until next time loves! <3


	15. Ditzy, Spoiled Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little more time with Hanji, Mikasa, and Eren as they raid the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write ^^ I got a MAJOR writer's block, so sorry if it seems like a crappy filler XD But I wanted to show the relationships between everyone.

Eren sat on his bed, staring out the window. Mikasa most likely would’ve come in to check on him, make sure he wasn’t killed or kidnapped, but looking at how close she’s become with Hanji, she was most likely hanging out with her or something. Eren sighed and got up. It was about time he did something then just sit and sulk. He’d find Hanji and Mikasa. And hopefully NOT bump into Petra and Levi.

Eren slipped on his clothes and shoes, not bothering to brush is hair or his teeth. He wanted to eat right now anyway, he was hungry. Eren slipped out into the hallways, sliding on the marble floors, almost falling onto his butt. He laughed at himself.

He was such a child.

He walked downstairs and was headed towards the kitchen when he heard his name.

“EREEEEEEEN!!!!” Hanji shouted, her voice ringing throughout the castle. Eren winced. He was never going to get used to that crazy voice of hers.

“EREN!” Hanji shouted in his ear, jumping on him. Eren let out a startled yelp as he fell over.

“Hanji!” he whined when he fell onto his hands and knees. Hanji started cracking up, hands on her stomach. Mikasa hurried over in concern, giving him her hand to stand.

“Are you ok?” she asked. Eren didn’t respond, glaring at Hanji.

“That hurt you know,” he muttered. Hanji wiped a tear from her eye trying her best to stop laughing.

“S-sorry Eren,” she apologized through giggles. Eren rolled his eyes and told Mikasa he was fine, who reluctantly let go of his arm.

“We were just going to get food. Are you doing the same?” Mikasa asked. Eren nodded, his growling stomach supporting him.

“Yep,” he replied, walking past her, heading for the kitchen. Mikasa followed, Hanji right beside her.

“SO, since you guys haven’t been in her before, lemme tell you where everything is!” Hanji told them, thrusting herself in front of Eren.

“Sebastian doesn’t work in the mornings, as he also has his family to take care of, so this is our chance to raid the kitchen. His helpers, Nagisa and Isabel let us take, so don’t freak out if you see one of those girls walking in, k? Alright, now here is our BIIIIIG refrigerator…” she said as she directed them towards a big looking vault. She grabbed the two handles, pulling it open. Inside, it was freezing cold with dry ice, and there was meat, drinks in what look like home-made containers, and a bunch of other stuff, such as leftover meals. Eren’s eyes went big at the big sight of food, and he grinned.

“Yum,” was all he could utter out, stepping into the vault. He let out a breath.

“Woah! It’s cold in here,” he pointed out. Hanji rolled her eyes.

“Thank you Captain Obvious, but we’re going to take this train somewhere else, so get out, or else I’m locking you in there,” Hanji said sarcastically. Eren just stuck his tongue out and stepped out.

“You’re just jealous,” he said, walking away, leaving Hanji standing, confused.

Obviously she didn’t understand not to take it seriously.

“Jealous of what?” she frowned to herself, closing the door.

“Alright! Over here we’ve got the cabinets that are filled with snacks,” Hanji said, gesturing to the line of cabinets.

“Canned stuff, boxed stuff, all that crap,” she continued, “Over there is wine, although you shouldn’t go in there. It’s really for special occasions, and when one of the highnesses request it.” Eren nodded, taking in everything. Food galore.

“That’s about it. Plates and all that over there,” she pointed to the opposite side of the room, “And yah. Knock yourself out Eren. Your stomach might eat you up if you don’t.” Eren grinned widely, going to the cabinets to explore its contents. This was going to be great. Food all over.

~

Levi softly nudged at Petra’s shoulder, trying to get her up. He poked her, shook her, and she still didn’t wake. Levi glared at her. Who the hell was such a deep sleeper?!

“Petra!” he shouted after several moments of poking and shaking the life out of her. That shocked her out of her sleep, and she quickly sat up, eyes wide.

“What?! Did something happen? Did I oversleep? Am I late for my usual dress up time?!” she asked frantically, her head twisting this way and that, trying to take in her surroundings.

Dress up time?

“No, you’re fine. It’s me, Levi. Just wanted to wake you up. By all means, go right back to sleep if you would like,” Levi said, stepping towards her. Petra’s eyes showed relief and she sighed.

“Oh thank goodness. I thought I was late,” she said as she got out of bed, her long night dress trailing after her. His mother had ordered him to wake her, as she was leaving soon, but Levi would’ve much rather gone back to Eren and comfort him.

“Your parents shall be here soon Petra,” Levi said, going to put on his shoes. Petra’s eyes widened.

“They’re coming so soon?!” Petra asked, looking at Levi in shock. Levi nodded, not saying anything. Petra sighed.

“Oh I forgot… I have that meeting to learn about the Union…” Petra muttered to herself, her eyes filled with annoyance. Levi almost snorted. You think meetings are bad? Trying putting yourself in my shoes. Levi was a centimeter away from saying that aloud. Instead he said, “Uh-huh.” Petra quickly looked at him, her gaze somewhat cold and hurt.

“Do you not care?” she asked. Levi mentally slapped himself. Good going for saying something stupid. But no, he really didn’t care. When would he ever?

“No, I’m sorry dear, just thinking about how much I’ll miss you when you’re gone,” he said sincerely. He walked over to plant a kiss on her head.

Ew.

Ewewewewewewewewewew.

EW.

Petra blushed.

“Thanks Levi,” she hugged him quickly and went to put her clothes on. Levi needed to be with Eren. RIGHT. NOW.

When she had gotten her dress and shoes on, she hurried out the door and rushed downstairs. He walked out the door and followed Petra downstairs. She was waiting for him, smiling.

“Do you know when my parents are co-“ Petra was cut off by a loud crashing sound in the kitchen. Their heads turned sharply towards the kitchen, and Levi went to rush inside. 

“What’s going on in-“ Levi abruptly stopped what he was saying at the sight he was greeted with. Eren was on the floor, smiling with his eyes closed, rubbing his head embarrassingly.

“Eh hehe…” he managed to get out as Mikasa scolded him. There were pots around him, all scattered on the floor. Hanji was yelling at him.

“Eren, I told you to wait for me! You aren’t tall enough! What are you trying to do, kill yourself?!” Hanji knocked him on the head, causing Eren to wince. Hanji turned to Levi when he saw him standing there.

“Oh, why hello Levi, you finally decided to get up have you?” Hanji asked, rolling her eyes as she picked up the pots and pans. Eren’s eyes clearly lit up and he looked up.

“Good morning your majesty!” he greeted him brightly, “Sorry, we just wanted to get food.” He grinned brightly at him, and Levi wanted to melt at his beautiful smile. Levi almost smiled back, and was tempted to go over to him and help him up. In fact, he wanted to hit Hanji for hitting his Eren.

“Good morning Eren. Hanji. Mikasa,” he greeted all of them. And of course, Petra, with her oh so wonderful timing, took this as her time to make her entrance, coming up and standing next to Levi.

“Is everyone ok in here?” she asked. Eren’s smile seemed to turn to a grimace as he tried to keep it upon his face, and Hanji’s gaze clearly turned cold. She didn’t particularly like Petra herself. She separated Eren and Levi.

“Morning Princess Petra,” Hanji greeted as she continued picking up the pots and putting them in their regular place, not even bothering to bow. Petra frowned, as she was used to that kind of greeting, being bowed to, but did not say anything. If she had, Hanji just might’ve put that silly princess face of hers into the ground. Instead, she turned to Levi.

“Levi? I’ve got to get going,” she said, taking his arm. Levi smiled down at her and nodded.

“Of course,” he replied. He hated doing this to Eren, and just wanted to separate Petra from himself and from Eren as soon as possible. He walked out of the kitchen, leading Petra to the entrance. Eren sat, frozen. They looked so… Intimate. Mikasa blinked as she saw Eren just sit there, staring at the spot in which Levi had stood. Hanji went next to him and patted his back sympathetically.

“Come on ya big baby, cheer up. We’ve got our food, how about we eat outside?” Hanji suggested. Mikasa nodded, smiling. Eren nodded absentmindedly, getting up onto his feet. He knew Levi was acting. So why was he getting so worked up over it?

Hanji watched as Eren began collecting his things, and his aura was clearly more depressed than just a moment ago. She sighed and went up to him.

“You know he’s acting right?” she asked softly, “Levi wouldn’t play around with you. So cheer up, or Mikasa will start questioning.” Eren stared at her and finally nodded. It would be bad if Mikasa started questioning him. What would he even say? Can’t say he’s sick, because she’d just keep pestering him about sleep and medicine. Definitely couldn’t tell her about Levi. Eren shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He gathered his pile of cookies, cracker, and drinks before following Hanji and Mikasa, who were already walking out of the kitchen.

“Hanji, what’s wrong with him?” Mikasa asked quietly. Hanji sighed.

“Mikasa, if I told you that Eren was in love, what would you say?” Hanji asked quietly. Mikasa’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to answer, but shut it when Eren caught up with him. Mikasa turned to him and smiled. She was going to ask him, but from what Hanji just said, she was going to keep quiet for now. Eren smiled in return, his eyes brightening up a bit.

“Do you wanna go to the west or east lawn? Or the front one? Or the back one?” Hanji asked them. Eren looked at her exasperated.

“Seriously?” he asked, rolling his eyes. Hanji laughed.

“Levi loves the outdoors, and since he isn’t able to leave castle grounds, he practically murdered the countess to give him land in all directions,” she explained. Mikasa and Eren both looked at her in shock.

“He can’t go outside?” Eren and Mikasa asked in unison. Hanji nodded, a sad look overcoming her face.

“Yah… He used to be able to but…” she trailed off, clearly not wanting to continue. Mikasa and Eren exchanged glances.

“You don’t have to tell us Hanji,” Eren said, giving her a rather hard pat on the back. Mikasa shrugged. She could care less. But she guessed Levi wasn’t as spoiled and ungrateful as she thought. Hanji suddenly smiled.

“I wasn’t going to anyway!” she replied cheerfully. Eren stared at her, maybe slightly concerned at her bipolar change in mood.

“Riiiight,” he said, “Uh… Mikasa? Which yard do you want to go to?” Mikasa looked up in thought.

“Back one. I’ve never been to that one before,” she said. Eren nodded.

“I don’t think I’ve been either,” Eren pointed out.

“Alright! Back yard it is!”

~

“Levi, who was that boy there? He didn’t even say anything,” Petra asked Levi.

“You mean Eren?” Levi asked. Petra nodded.

“Is he always that disrespectful? Not even so much as a simple good morning,” Petra scoffed, expecting Levi to be on her side. Instead, Levi glared at her.

“What, do you expect, everyone to bid you a merry morning and treat you like the queen of the world?” Levi snapped. Petra looked at him, shocked and taken aback. Levi instantly regretted it, knowing that his instinct to protect Eren had just come into play, and at a very bad time. He sighed.

“Sorry Petra. I’m just a bit tired, yesterday was a long night. And I don’t know why the brat didn’t say anything to you, he must’ve been too struck by your beauty,” Levi said, trying to cover up. The blonde princess took the bait and blushed.

“It’s alright Levi. I understand,” Petra replied. Levi almost rolled her eyes. What was the word to describe this girl? She was not bratty… She was… Almost gullible… Levi looked up I thought. Easy to convince… Gullible… Takes bait easily, even when someone just snapped at her… Levi snapped his fingers when he got the word.

“Ditzy,” he said aloud. Petra looked at him oddly.

“What?” she asked, confused. Levi only shook his head.

“Oh nothing.” That was the word. She was a ditzy, spoiled blonde. Levi hated her even more.

“Oh, mother, father!” she exclaimed, running towards her parents. She smiled at them and gave them each a quick hug. Tera came up to Levi, bowing slightly.

“Thank you, Levi, for taking care of our daughter, and also waiting by her side for us. Where are your parents?” she asked, looking behind him. Good question. He had no clue.

“They are having a meeting. Will you give them a greeting?” Levi asked, smiling. Tera only shook her head.

“You give it for us. We must be going,” she responded, smiling and nodding one last time before going down the steps to her family. Petra smiled and waved at Levi once more before she stepped into her carriage. Levi waved back, and watched until Petra’s carriage disappeared completely. He let out a relieved sigh when it no longer became visible. It felt like a weight was just lifted off of his chest. He closed the large door and leaned against it, closing his eyes. Alas, he could find Eren and spend some time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, now Levi has a secret. :3  
> Wtf, the the dress up thing for Petra was just something stupid and fun I wanted to put in there. XD I was hyper and dumb feeling.  
> Until next time loves! <3


	16. In Which Mikasa Finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa finds out and has a hard time believing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So in this chapter, Mikasa finds out! Yush :3 I MAY have gone slightly out of character here but, oh well XD I tried

Eren sighed in content, leaning back on his hands to look up at the clear, blue sky. Hanji burped loudly, earning a glare from Mikasa. She laughed.

“Excuse my non princess manners,” Hanji smirked at Mikasa’s exasperated eye roll. Eren smiled to himself. The two girls sure have gotten close. Eren was glad Mikasa has found another friend. She was always so anti-social, and only had Eren and Armin. Eren always tried to introduce to her to new people, but much to his irritation, she never got along with them. Oh well. It was just the way she was.

“So, what do you guys wanna do today? Should we go out into town?” Eren heard Hanji ask. He shrugged, enjoying the birds and the warm sun.

“Sounds rather nice,” Mikasa replied, taking a sip of her tea. Eren opened his eyes.

“Would we just leave Levi?” Eren thought aloud. Hanji smirked, and Mikasa looked at him in shock.

“You just called him by his first name," she pointed out. Eren turned slightly red.

“Yah. I did. He told me I could call him that so…” he trailed off, trying to avoid Mikasa’s gaze. Mikasa’s eyes narrowed.

“Uh huh…” she said, taking another sip of her tea whilst staring at him suspiciously. Eren rolled his eyes, exasperated at her suspicion. It was a nuisance. Hanji burst out laughing. Mikasa turned her suspicious gaze towards her.

“What?” she asked, putting her tea down.

“Remember how I asked you if you’d believe me if I told you Eren was in love?” Hanji asked, laughing still. Mikasa nodded slowly.

“Yes…”

“Well…!”

“Hanji, shut it!” Eren said loudly, interrupting her. Hanji cracked up, rolling onto her back laughing, clutching her stomach. Mikasa just stared at her, confused, picking her tea up again once more. She looked at Eren and saw him blushing for a second.

Hm… She had to think about this for a second.

Called Levi by his first name… Hanji says he is in love… He’s blushing… Mikasa sipped her tea in thought.

She didn’t understand. Why would Hanji even say Eren is in love? It didn’t make any… Mikasa’s eyes widened, and she choked on her tea in realization.

Wait.

_Wait._

Eren was in love with...

With..

With _LEVI?!_

As in _Prince Levi?!_

Mikasa started coughing, choking on her tea. Eren looked at her in concern.

“Mikasa, are you alright?!” he asked, going up to her.

“Y-you’re in love with that p-prince?” she spluttered, still choking on some tea. Eren blushed furiously, although tried to hide it.

“W-what on Earth are you-?!” Eren was cut off by Hanji, who started laughing even harder.

“Yes! Yes he is!” she burst out. Eren blushed an impossible shade of red and Mikasa coughed even harder, choking on her spit.

This was too much.

Hanji was on the floor laughing her ass off, Eren was covering his mouth with one hand blushing like a red freaking tomato, and Mikasa was hacking up a storm, and looked like she was trying to get a hairball out.

Finally, Mikasa got her senses, although, still coughing.

“E-Eren, how could you be in love with someone like that?!” Mikasa protested, “He’s such a… A…” she couldn’t continue, unable to find her words. What was he to her?

“He’s perfectly fine!” Eren blurted out, protecting him on instinct. Mikasa stared at him with wide eyes, shocked.

“I-I mean, I guess but-“

“Mikasa. Levi is fine. You haven’t even met him properly.”

“But Eren…” Mikasa looked at her best friend in concern. She’s always thought of Eern as a brother, and felt the need to protect him so… Him falling in love with a royal? It was… It was against the laws.

“E-Eren… You know that commoners and royals can’t… Fall in love,” Mikasa tried to say rather hesitantly. Eren being in love was a big thing to her, and Levi or not, she didn’t want to break his heart with the natural statement of him not being able to go with a royal. Eren’s gaze instantly turned cold and hard.

“And?” he asked coldly. Mikasa was shocked. Eren never got so worked up over someone before.

“W-well…”

“Mikasa. I understand you want to protect me. It’s my choice. I have my own life, and I know the consequences of the choices I make,” Eren said, his tone softening a bit. He sat down again, sighing. Hanji stopped laughing and nodded.

“Mikasa, I understand you are concerned, and you may not particularly like Levi but… Won’t you just give it a chance?” Hanji asked. Mikasa turned to her in surprise.

“You’re defending this?!” she exclaimed. Hanji only nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich. Mikasa bit her lip and looked down. She stayed like that for a little, in thought, before she sighed.

“It will take me a while but… I think… If I see that he doesn’t hurt you… I… I can accept it,” Mikasa muttered quietly. She still loved Eren, and wanted him to be happy. If this is what meant to make him happy then… So be it. Eren looked at Mikasa with a grin.

“Really?! Thanks Mikasa!” Eren cried happily, throwing his arms around her.

“But it’s going to take a while. I still don’t trust him,” Mikasa retorted. Eren just laughed and sat back down. His mood had just escalated up a thousand times. He was so happy. Mikasa rolled her eyes at his happy go lucky smile. Hanji smiled warmly and continued eating her sandwich.

“Eren? Eren?!” The three all heard Levi’s voice. Eren’s eyes instantly lit up, and he stood straight up. He wanted to be with Levi right now. Especially since his mood was about a thousand times better.

“Levi?!” he called out loudly. Levi turned his head sharply and saw the three. Eren widely smiled and ran towards him.

“Levi!” he cried happily. Levi smiled. He was in a good mood again.

Levi stood, opening his arms. Eren laughed and jumped onto him. Levi picked him up and spun him around.

“You’re in a good mood,” Levi pointed out when he put him down. Eren only smiled and put his forehead to Levi’s.

“Maybe I am,” he whispered.

From a distance, Mikasa and Hanji stood, watching. Hanji smiled warmly.

“Mikasa. I understand that you want to protect Eren. But just… Look at that,” Hanji said, “How can you deny that?” Hanji turned to look at Mikasa, who was biting her lip. Mikasa sighed.

“I know…lt's just, my natural instinct to keep him safe and away from people who might hurt him…” she replied quietly, “But… yah… When I see him happy, I can’t help but give in. Maybe I will accept this someday…” Hanji smiled and put a hand on Mikasa’s back.

“I know you will. Come on, let’s leave them alone,” Hanji said, guiding Mikasa back to the blanket so they could gather their things. Mikasa nodded absently, and stood staring at the two for a bit more.

She watched as Levi smiled his smirk looking smile, and how Eren’s eyes sparkled with happiness as he laughed. He took Levi’s hand and the two started walking. Eren was excitedly talking about someone, his eyes lit. Levi walked with him, letting him hold his hand, nodding as he listened to his lover speak.

“Mikasa! Stop staring and come help me!” Hanji’s voice snapped Mikasa back to reality. Mikasa sighed. Eren was so happy with this guy… Mikasa shook her head. Eren was happy. Leave it that way for now. She turned, stepping towards Hanji, and helped her gather the things. If this is what Eren wanted, she couldn’t stop that… But she would definitely make sure Eren was safe with him. If Levi ever hurt him… He’d pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, in the next chapter, we'll get to Levi and Eren :3 Eren and Levi time! I had to get Mikasa's thoughts her though, so yah XD  
> Until next time loves! <3


	17. Lover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys I haven't been here in FOREVER. How are we all?! I'm so sorry for being gone for so long and for not updating, SO MUCH has happened since I left off. School, parent problems, my knee injury, just so many things, and it has kept me busy for such a long time. On top of that, I have summer school. 0~0 But besides that, here's an update! At last! Ugh, I'm sosososososo sorry I wasn't able to get this to you guys sooner.  
> OH AND JUST SAYING there IS an oc in this one, a very slight mention of an oc. They would've been put in there eventually XD  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Levi smiled as he listened to the brown haired boy ramble on and on about the kitchen and how the food there was amazing. When Eren took Levi’s hand, he didn’t notice, and let him hold it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Levi couldn’t help it. He had to smile when Eren was near, and his iron wall he put up his whole life just completely dissipated. He didn’t understand how a boy he just so recently met could do this to him. Maybe it was his sparkling emerald eyes, or his sun kissed skin… Or perhaps it was his beautiful, warm, kind smile that always seemed to make his hear twist.

“Levi? Levi, are you alright?”

When in the world was his heart going to stop twisting every time Eren called him by his name?

“I’m fine,” he replied. Eren smiled and turned his gaze forwards again.

“So, where do you wanna go?” he asked. Levi looked at Eren in confusion.

Go? There was nowhere to go. Levi wasn’t even allowed to leave the castle grounds. This realization seemed to catch Levi. He couldn’t leave the castle. Well, how wonderful, why don’t we go to the ballroom then back over here? That sounds like a nice, fun walk, doesn’t it Eren? Levi’s uplifted mood slightly dissipated at the disgusting thoughts. Eren must have sensed it, because Levi found that his eyes were on his, a concerned look in them

“Are you alright?” the younger boy asked. Levi’s gaze turned expressionless.

“Yah. I’m fine.”

Eren didn’t have that.

“No you aren’t. What’s the matter? Is it becau…se…” Eren got on as he realized that Levi couldn’t go outside, or anywhere really. His life was nothing beyond this castle. Crap. He made a mistake even saying anything in the first place. Way to ruin the fucking mood Eren! Eren repressed the urge to face palm himself. Ok, wow. He was stupid. How could he had NOT have remembered that?

“Sorry Levi… I forgot…” Eren apologized, his gaze casting downwards slightly. Levi sighed.

“It isn’t your fault Eren. If anything, it’s my parents,” Levi muttered. Levi felt Eren squeeze his hand in response.

“Well… We could go to our garden,” Eren suggested. Levi smiled. Their own secret place. It sounded well enough. Levi nodded in return.

“Yah. Let’s go there.”

~

“I still can’t believe how beautiful this place is,” Eren said, breathlessly as he looked around. Levi smiled and sat before the pond, Eren taking a seat beside him.

“Levi…” Eren whispered. Levi looked at him questioningly.

“Yah?”

Eren placed his head on Levi’s shoulder, smiling.

“Nothing. I just love calling your name,” Eren responded. Levi rolled his eyes and out of the corner of his vision, he saw Eren with his eyes closed, face slightly red. Levi put a hand on Eren’s head and lead it down to his lap so the younger boy’s head laid on his legs. Eren smiled in content and opened his eyes again to admire his Levi. Levi caught his vision and looked down at him.

“Ya know Levi,” Eren said as he reach a finger up and put it in between his brows, “I like it when that scowl isn’t there. It makes you look happier.” Levi huffed.

“You brat,” he responded. Eren only laughed and put his hand down again, and closed his eyes. Levi continued to stare at the younger boy’s face. His peaceful, beautiful face… It made Levi feel light and dizzy every time he stared at Eren’s face. Levi put a hand in Eren’s messy hair and ran his fingers through it. He proceeded to cup Eren’s cheek, and leaned down to place an ever so light kiss on his lips.

Eren blushed and his eyes snapped open. Levi’s head remained down and low, staring right into Eren’s sparkling emerald orbs. Eren blushed and looked right back, his mouth gaped open ever so slightly. Levi closed his eyes and touched noses with Eren, and left his forehead against his. He put his mouth near Eren’s ear, his hand still cupping his cheek.

“My Eren, you’re so beautiful…” he whispered. Eren made a sound that sounded like a small, startled squeak.

“L-Levi,” he croaked. Levi placed a kiss on his temple and slowly trailed down Eren’s neck, feeling his hair rise. Eren tried his best to suppress a shiver, but he didn’t succeed, and his shuddered as Levi trailed light kisses on the side of his neck. Levi looked at Eren again, whose eyes were now closed. He smirked at his flustered, red face and ear. He leaned down again and kissed him harder this time, wanting more. Eren kissed back, hard, shocking Levi. Nevertheless, he didn’t move, and Eren became more desperate, sticking his tongue out, asking for entrance. Levi granted it, and their tongues came into contact, with so much more lust than before.

“Mph…” Eren’s muffled voice let out into the kiss. This was practically more than he could ask for. Levi swiped his tongue over Eren’s, and bit his lower lip, causing Eren to let out a whimper. Finally, Levi broke the kiss, panting for breath. Their foreheads stayed connected, and they stared into each other’s eyes, their breath clear in the crispy air.

“Eren,” Levi said quietly. Eren was completely red now, and it looked like his head was going to turn the legit color of a tomato.

“Y-yah?” Levi only shook his head and pulled Eren into a hug. Eren’s eyes widened, but he accepted it, closing his eyes and inhaling Levi’s flower and airy scent.

“I’m sorry… About Petra and everyone else, I’m sorry we have to be a secret…” Levi muttered. Eren only let out a soft chuckle.

“You worry more than I thought, ya know that Levi?”

“Well, do you expect me NOT to care about my lover?” Levi asked as a matter of factly. Eren blushed when he used the term ‘lover.’

“L-lover?” Eren stammered. Levi rolled his eyes and pulled him away to look at him.

“We are. Aren’t we?” Eren stared at Levi in response. Suddenly, his eyes got watery and his face became hot and red. He nodded, smiling.

“Y-yah.” Levi’s eyes widened and he looked at Eren in conern.

“Oi, brat. Why are you crying?” Eren shook his head, wiping his tears and smiling.

“Just happy,” he responded. Levi huffed, exasperated, and looked away.

“That was rather cheesy,” he said. Eren only laughed and threw himself around Levi, causing the two to fall back.

“Wh-hey! Eren! You aren’t that light,” Levi grunted as they landed. Eren didn’t stay anything and rested his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, breathing him in again.

“Thank you…” Eren whispered into Levi’s neck. Levi closed his eyes at the sensation, willing himself not to get turned on.

“You brat, you can be very cheesy you know that?” Eren only tightened his grip around Levi’s shoulders in response. Levi looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled slightly and placed a hand on Eren’s hair.

“You’re welcome brat.”

~

“You want us to do WHAT.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh come ON you two! Why not?! You guys need a proper date,” Hanji protested. Levi rolled his eyes and continued reading while Eren just sat there and stared with a bewildered face, speechless.

“I told you no Hanji,” Levi glared at her, “You know the rules. And when my mom and dad hear that you let the prince sneak out and go outside castle walls? Yah, you’re definitely not going to get fired.”

Hanji huffed and pouted it, slumping into a seat besides Eren.

“What about you Eren? Do you wanna go?” Eren’s eyes widened and he turned a bit red.

“W-well, uh… I don’t really know… I wouldn’t want Levi to get in trouble… But then again, I haven’t been outside the gates in a little bit,” Eren pointed out quietly, biting his lip.

“You can go out any time Eren. But I can’t go with you,” Levi responded. Eren shook his head quickly.

“No. If I am just going to leave you here, I’m not going,” Eren said firmly. Levi looked up from his book and to Eren.

“Eren. You can’t just stay in here because I can’t go out.”

“Go out where?” Mikasa came walking in, “This library is huge. I almost got lost.”

“Mikasa, convince Eren to convince Levi to go outside the gates,” Hanji protested, jumping up to Mikasa, who took an uncertain step back.

“What? I thought Levi wasn’t supposed to go beyond castle grounds,” Mikasa said. Hanji gave Mikasa an exasperated look.

“That definitely wasn’t the response I was looking for,” she retorted. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"What would we even do outside the gates?” Mikasa asked, sitting down in a chair across Eren. Hanji let out a breathless laugh.

“I can’t believe you guys! The Festival of Lights is tonight! Open to anybody! Everyone is going to be there. There’s going to be food, drinks, games, we could go to the beach right down there, and-“

“But Hanji, if there’s going to be a lot of people, than it isn’t exactly the BEST idea to bring the PRINCE there,” Eren pointed out, giving Hanji that smart ass look. Hanji gave him a “ha-ha” look.

“Actually, it’s going to be at night, and Levi could wear something that could over him up a bit more. Besides, everyone will be too busy to actual notice he’s there,” Hanji said.

“My question is, why is it called the Festival of LIGHTS?” Mikasa wondered aloud. Hanji smirked ever so slightly.

“Well, a certain prince right here has always wanted to go to the Festival of Lights. It comes every year, on July 9. I’m sure you guys may have heard of it. We do it to celebrate the day that our goddess, Itsume Hanasaki, came down and created this kingdom. She-“

“Gave this kingdom all of its life, beauty, and prosperity through her powers and her existence itself. She gave her body to the Earth to create this kingdom and help it survive the upcoming war,” Eren cut Hanji off, finishing her sentence, his eyes sparkling.

“I know that story,” he continued, “My mother always told it to me, and every time I went to my grandparent’s house on a very high hill, I would see the lights from my room. They’re simply beautiful, I’ve always wanted to go to the Festival of Lights.”

Hanji smiled and Levi looked at Eren in surprise. He was looking out the window dreamily.

“See? Come on Levi, please. It’ll be so much fun. The festival goes till morning till dawn, so we could sneak out at midnight, when everyone is asleep! And plus,” Hanji leaned closer to Levi, smirking, “Your lover has always wanted to go.”

Levi glared at her and pushed her face away. He closed his book and sighed.

“Eren, you really, truly want to go?” Eren bit his lip hesitantly but nodded.

“I do,” he responded firmly. Levi rubbed his forehead and waited in silence for a moment before giving his response.

“Fine. We’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry this took so long. I promise the next update will come as soon as possible ^~^   
> Until next time loves!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know. I made up characters. But since we don't know the names of Mikasa's parents (unless you do, therefore comment below) I liked the name Aluri, and decided to use it. I am also trying to find names for Levi's parents, so suggestions much appreciated ;)


End file.
